


A List of Names to Pick From

by jirlo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Good Girls, Considering the violence tag: there is mentioning of wounds, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, WIP, after abusive relationship (not with rio), mentioning of abuse of power, mentioning of emotional abuse, rated for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirlo/pseuds/jirlo
Summary: She is starting over - on her own. Because she needs it, she deserves it.Little did she know what to expect moving to Detroit. When she runs into her neighbor she should know to keep her distance, but he is such a tease and they end up meeting again and again.
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Comments: 21
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - nice of you to stumble upon this c:  
> Second of all - Rios name will not play a role until later, but you will find him within the next lines ;) 
> 
> Happy reading!

“I'm gonna ask you again – are you sure?”

Sure. She was sure. Sure, things could be better now. Sure, that she could stand on her own feet. Also unfortunately sure that her money would not be enough for the offer. “Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for everything. You moved all up here and now I have many things to put together. It's gonna be fine”, she smiled at the man.

Sure. He wanted to help her. She was sure he probably had a daughter and he was trying to be a dad in the situation. She nodded again, said goodbye and was happy when she finally could drop the smile. As the door closed, she leaned against it, her head against the wood and eyes closed.

'Sure. You can do this. You are fine. ' She probably should work on that mantra but it was enough for now. Still leaning against the door, she opened her eyes and tried to grab the moment. Was this all real? She made it. She made it out and made it here. The apartment was perfect. An open space with great windows, solid floor work and no rooms, except the bathroom. She was done with closed rooms. No hiding. No door slamming except the front door. And she would do that with joy. When a day was hard. When people were getting on her nerves. She would do so many things that she wanted.

On that thought, she bit her lower lip while she could not help but smile. Honestly this time. She made it out and here. There was nothing she couldn't do.

Except maybe setting up the entire kitchen. However, she could tackle it when the time came. First things first. She put her phone on a kitchen box and turned on the music. Letting the rhythm get to her she started dancing from box to box to open five at once. She decided to do this practical. The fridge was in place, so she stored the few things she had picked up yesterday. The bed was already were she wanted it, replacing the mattress she had slept on the last two nights. While she looked for the box with the bedding, she felt pride grow inside herself. When she had come here two nights ago, she had knew the place was perfect. But as the night had come and all she had was a thin camping mattress and some candles it was freaking her out. Every sound had been so loud, her breathing too loud. However, she finally had fallen asleep.

The sheets were white and she could not wait to fall asleep that night. Until than she would find the rest of the bedding, she would build up the cupboard and maybe even the shelf so she could put the books away. And then she would have cereal for dinner.

* * *

It had been a week and the boxes seemed to be multiplying. She was frustrated and actually happy to get out to her new job. While waiting for the bus she was already calculating if and when she could afford a car. This way would take forever every single day.

She crossed the campus already taking in all the energy and productiveness. It was a nice walk from the bus to the library. While she took a moment and studied the building, her thoughts took her back.

_“Doesn't everything work with computers nowadays?”  
“You could do more, sweetheart! More with people, you know Macy's offer is still up. You could stay here and we could help you.”  
“You don't have to do this on yourself, baby!” She leaned against the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in her hand. She just nodded while she listened to her parents and siblings. She just nodded.  
“You guys”, she finally stopped them, “I know. But the point is... I have to do this alone. And I want to.”_

The library was perfect. Minimal interacting with people. But enough people to not isolate. Perfect.

As it turned out the colleagues seemed just as good. The hours would be a task, with the library open from eight in the morning until midnight, she would work different shifts. That would be a challenge. The city was nothing she had imagined. On the other hand, she hadn't planned on moving here at all. Riding home after her first shift, she took the view in. Each part of the city was so different. In a few weeks she would be familiar with the route but today she focused extra hard on her stop. Would be a shame to get lost on first chance.

Bus stop. Turn left after exiting bus. The renovated brick building with the white paint. Turn the corner. Home is visible. In moments like these, she was happy nobody heard her thoughts. She approached her building, counting the four steps up more out of habit. With her key ready, she just wanted to get up in her apartment, open a window and relax before she would tackle another box. The door opened before she even reached it. Three man exited the house and for the first time in Detroit she was unsure. Unsure where she ended up. Her eyebrows furrowed for a second.

 _'You got this. Don't judge. People looking more friendly had been assholes.'_  
As if tattoos and a bald head would make a criminal.  
_'Breathe. Relax.'_

She nodded with a small, friendly smile and they made room. Probably not for her as a fourth man came out of the building. His right hand was buried in his black bomber jacket, just as he was about to close the door, he looked at her. She froze. It wasn't like she was struck by lightning. It was more on human instinct. Four men, all undeniable taller and stronger than her. She never was much of a sportsperson. Biking – fine, swimming – awesome. Running – not so much and she knew for a fact that she didn't have any strength in her arms. Human nature. She was extra precautious.

He tilted his head, scanning her head to toe and made a small noise. His mouth climbed up in an one-sided smile. He wore a beanie and had a stumble on his face.

“What are you doing here, sweetheart?” His voice was raspy and he probably had way too much success only with his voice when he tried to get what he wanted. And the worst part was - he probably knew this.

‘ _Oh my god, he is full off himself_ ', she thought.  
“I live here”, she simply stated instead.

“Where?”

“In this building”, she answered and gestured towards the house behind him. One of the man behind her made a very small chuckle. The man in front of her narrowed his eyes. She was sure their color darkened from coffee to deep-in-the-forest-in-the-middle-of-the-night. Her breath hitched for a hint of a second.

“No shit”, his smile grew, “Which apartment?”

She was probably going too far. But she felt too confident.  
“A nice one. With a wooden door that I can close from the inside.” His smile faded. But only for two seconds before he huffed a laugh. It was just than she found the nerve to look at him and not just his eyes. Was it an owl or an eagle on his throat? Birds never were a big interest for her.

“First floor? Or... second... or”, he trailed off.

This was getting ridiculous. She definitely would end the day with a glass of wine. Alternatively, whiskey.

“Oh my, if you want to come over for a night visit you should just ask politely!” His eyebrows rose. “But then again”, she continued, “my mama taught me not to talk to strangers. Let alone tell them where I live... So...”

“I'm your neighbor”, he leaned in a little, “not a stranger.” It was intimidating. He was intimidating.

“And where are you going?” she wondered.

He smirked. “The suburbs.”

“The suburbs?” her eyebrows climb up, “You don't strike me as the type.”

He huffed a laughed. “No?”

“Nah”, she took a pause, “you' strike me more for the big bad wolf.” He chuckled and his eyes became coffee again.

“Well then -Little red riding hood... we will meet again.”

With that, he pushed the door open and she slipped inside. She held her confidence when she started climbing the stairs. She held it when she heard the door downstairs close. She lost her confidence when she sunk against the closed door of her apartment.

_'Not a good idea.'_

* * *

Before she left for her first middle shift, she finally finished her bookcase. While she had put the books on the shelf, she had shaken her head several times. She had tried to change the way she organized her books. Alphabetically. Each shelf with another subject. But she couldn't. She could keep it up in the library, but not at home. When she had the last book put away she smiled stupidly at her own actions, took the last sip of her lukewarm coffee and placed the mug on the little table before she grabbed her bag and her keys and left.

The first week had been rough. Everything was new at her job, in this city. She had to wrap her mind around it, but she would get there. Within the first days her head was spinning and she was nearly sure she wouldn't make it through the first week. But here she was. Still learning. She never had been a librarian and she never thought she would be. The quiet was good for her.

Today she would be home in the early evening. It would be at dusk, with the darkness creeping out. She was a little nervous. But then again she always was when change was coming. Lost in thought she nearly crashed into the person coming upstairs.

“Whoa”, two hands grabbed her. She stilled in her movements and was happy for the strength because falling down the staircase was not an option.

“I'm sorry”, she rumbled with laughter escaping her throat, “I was lost in a daydream, I-”

“Was it about me?” The rasp brought her back into reality. Of course, it was him. A smirk on his face, his eyes relaxed with amusement. She couldn't keep a straight face. She had to chuckle, too.

“Mister Neighbor. Here to safe me, huh?” A quick raise of his eyebrows, a flicker in his eyes. She rolled her shoulders back and straightened up. His hands left her but the amusement was still there in his eyes. She gave him an honest smile as she passed him by.

“Maybe you aren't the wolf. Maybe you’re a knight”, she called before she reached the last step.  
It would be a great day she was sure. She had already finished something, she was right on time and she had been quick in a conversation. It already felt like she won.

At work it was still a good day. First, she was on putting-away-duty, a task that probably would bring her joy later. But for now she was lost in the place. It was wearing her out. She needed to get the layout and system in her head. So while on break she had a small lunch and coffee and then roamed the halls. Slowly she got a feeling. In a month, she would might even know each section of the library by heart. For now she had to internalize the system. After her break, she was on the helping desk next to the foyer.

The small social interactions were actually nice and she realized how much she had missed it. Most people didn't talk much and most of them were rather friendly. All in all it was a good day.

While on the helping desk, she was working with Collin. Collin was charismatic and cheerful but not to invasive on personal questions or personal space. So far, he was her favorite colleague. But then again she hadn't talked to all of them. They both got off at eight and Collin walked her to the bus stop.

“Hey, my friends and I are going out on Friday. Wanna join?” She was lurking. Going out wasn't really her thing - or hadn't been within the last years.

“Now, come on – you are new, you need interactions. Milly and Sara will be there, too. You met them”, he looked at her with raised eyebrows as if he was encouraging her memory. She had indeed met Milly and Sara. They both worked here in the library. Sara was a student who worked part-time and Milly had a second job on the side. Both girls had no problem with being chatting and together with Collin they filled the breaks with some bickering. She liked it. It made her feel like a student again herself. It felt like a lifetime ago even though she was still in her twenties.

“Yeah, yeah – alright.” “Alrighti! So tomorrow after shift, we meet for a small dinner and then we will go dancing.”

His enthusiasm was only painting a skeptical look on your face and while he was walking away from the bus stop he was laughing and shimmied away.

* * *

She had thought about wearing a dress, but she had decided against it. She would have a small walk home afterwards and a dress seemed not just too cold but too overdressed, too. The black jeans were a safe choice, paired with the beige top with the lace on the neckline. Sara had offered to drive since she had a paper due on Monday and wanted to finish it with a clear mind.

“At least I'm optimistic on getting it done on the weekend”, she shrugged when Collin teased her.

At the restaurant, she excused herself after ordering. As she checked herself in the mirror she wasn't sure anymore. Maybe she should have taken a cardigan or maybe just keeping the sweater on she had been wearing all day. She placed her hands on the bathroom vanity and leaned towards the mirror. With narrowed eyes she stared at her own image.

_'No. You shouldn't have taken a sweater nor a cardigan. You look great.'_

She than fished two bobby pins out of her jeans-pocket and pinned her hair up. A few strands fell into her face and on her neck. She should get a cut soon or her curls would start to show a little more prominently. She put the bag on her shoulder and got back to the table.

“Lady!” Millys excitement made Collin and Sara turn their heads.

“That night is full of surprises – I'm telling you!” With that, Milly took a sip of her wine. Thankfully, the waiter came and brought their food. 

The club was packed but not overcrowded. She was happy that she could leave her bag in Sara’s car. Collin had been getting them something to drink and she had settled on a cola with whiskey. With the cold glass in her hand, she looked around. The light was soft and made everything beaming in orange. It was warm – the atmosphere and the temperature. The music was good, as usual a little too loud but she was already getting used to it. It was smooth with a hint of latin and reggae. It sounded like a warm summer night and a party outside. From the moment they had entered the club Sara was dancing, she couldn't keep still. Together with Collin she had soon occupied the dancefloor. She was definitely a pro on this but Collin kept up. If she was honest she might had expected it from Sara but not from Collin.

“As I said – full of surprises.” Milly leaned against her shoulders, a cocktail in her hand. She returned the smile on Millys face.

“One day they will end up, I'm telling you!” After a small sip, she rephrased: “Or at least hook up.” She chuckled on that and shook her head at Milly. Then she saw Milly turning, placing her empty glass on the table and joining Collin and Sara. They had way too much energy.

For a few moments she just watch them but when they waved at her, giving her signs to join them, she hesitated. She gulped her drink, placed the glass next to Millys and joined them on the dancefloor.

First she was dancing only with them, conscious that she was in the middle of a well filled room and very conscious that there were many pairs of eyes in this room. But as she let her own eyes wander she saw that many were just checking who was looking. How sad was that? When her eyes came back to Milly, Sara and Collin she just saw their energy and their joy and she tried to shake it off. She closed her eyes and danced for just herself and as she opened her eyes she felt better. When she met the eyes of her newfound friends, she had to smile. Somehow, it all felt so much lighter. A lot of pressure fell off her shoulders. She had made it. Or at least was getting there and she was happy about it.

She felt encouraged, maybe even a little empowered and when she felt heat radiating closer towards her she let it come closer. Certain dance moves made her shoulders brush against the person behind her and when she felt a hand on her side her eyes flicked down for just a second. She probably had a bewildered look on her face and when she looked up she saw Collins eyebrows wiggling, Sara was raising one eyebrow and Milly was mouthing something she could not place. Okay, she couldn't keep looking at them. They made her nervous and she didn’t want to be nervous, so she turned around.  
She was greeted with a wink and very wide smile.

 _'You got to be kidding me.'_ She gestured that thought toward him and finally realized it was an eagle not an owl on his throat. In all this short seconds, he hadn't shuffled away or taken his hand off her side. He was just there dancing. Their encounters seemed ridiculous to her.

“Wouldn't have taken you for the type, princess,” he murmured into her ear. _'When did he get so close?'_

This time she looked at him with raised eyebrows. Her mind finally caught up and it told her body to just keep going. She placed her hands on his arms and tilted her head but didn't asked what type she was in his eyes. He nodded slowly and shrugged her left hand of his arm just to take it in his hand. His left hand wandered to her back and brought her a little closer. The music was rich with rhythm and of course, he loved to lead. He was a skilled dancer, she had to admit. She couldn't decide where to look. First, she stared on their hands but soon shifted her look towards his shoulders and his neck before she had the courage to look into his eyes. He was in a good mood. But she couldn't keep that up so she moved her head a little until her cheek was against his and she just danced with him. When the music started to slow down a little, she was sure he would let got but when she just slightly moved from him, the hand on her back pressed harder against her and kept her in place.

It felt a lot longer than it probably had been but the next thing she realized was Collin and the girls standing close to the wall and watching her. She snapped out of the bubble and nodded when Sara gestured at her watch.

“It was great meeting you, dancer”, she whispered and got a chuckle in return.

When she moved from him, she let her cheek brush against his on purpose. He let her step away but her eyes caught his and the twinkle was matching his half-sided smile. She turned her gaze to the floor and as she started passing him by, he tugged on her hand be for releasing it. She burnt from head to toe and her cheeks were probably flushing when she reached her colleagues.

“Wow”, Milly said when they closed the doors of Saras car, “just wow.”

“And just to remind you all, she didn't want to come with us”, Collin said, trailing his hand off in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright - here it is. With the begin of the lockdown back in March I started this little story and had it resting until today.  
> It's not complete just yet and I hope I will get it done soon. But at least 2/3 is done and right now I need a little nudge, a little encouragement :) 
> 
> Keep in mind that...  
> ... this story is not beta read  
> ... English is not my first language  
> ... Kudos and comments will keep me going on this point. 
> 
> And yes - I see Rio as a dancer :D 
> 
> Just for fun - the list of names to pick from:  
> Stranger | Mr. Neighbor | Big Bad Wolf | Knight | Dancer 
> 
> Sweetheart | Little Red Riding Hood | Princess  
> Thank you for your time and stumbling over here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather flirty start within her new surroundings, she has to realize that you can hardly know every side of a coin right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm going back to work tomorrow I decided to post another chapter to end my vacay with a good feeling :D  
> This chapter is a little shorter, but hey - enjoy anyway!
> 
> Happy reading!

Even though the three of them gave her some hard time about the other night she had declined another night out.

Instead, she was taking her alone time seriously. The nights were still a little hard on her. The nearly complete darkness in the apartment, the dull noises from the street and her neighbors. It all was too much sometimes.

So she started a ritual when she had morning or middle shift - which ment being home latest aroun 10pm.

Sometimes this ritual even included a glass of wine. Which seemed rather luxurious because she still didn't have a real kitchen. The fridge and the stove were there as well as her washing machine, but that was about it.

She would slump down on the couch, turn the TV on and just relax. As if it was a special occasion, she had made a ritual out of changing her clothes before this boring appearing evening.

The fluffy socks were her favorite part and she knew it was rather stupid they were.  
When she started dozing off, she put the glass aside and changed the channel. The light from her floor lamp and from the streetlights made it cozy. She probably should go to bed.

With this small realization, she turned the TV off but didn't move right away. She heard a small thud outside of her window and turned her narrowed eyes towards it. It wasn't particularly loud but she had heard it clearly.

She listened carefully and stared at the window, but shook her head and went to the bathroom.

When she turned the lights, it was still not pitch black and she took her apartment in before she went to bed.  
While she got comfortable between her sheets, she focused on her breathing. Falling asleep had been simple once. It shouldn't be a problem now. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep if she tried to, but she wanted to. With her eyes closed, her mind drifted off.

Only until her thoughts brought the thud back. After ten minutes, she kicked the sheets away and was thankful for still wearing the fluffy socks.

She walked towards the window and opened it. It was the on next to the fire escape. She didn't see anybody down below – a relieve. Just as she was about to close it she turned her head towards the staircase and saw a toy.

It probably had fallen from an upper floor. She sighed and climbed out of the window. As soon as she did, she regretted it. Heights weren't her thing. Somehow, she forgot about that more often than she would have thought.

It was a superhero figur. She held it in her hand and turned it lightly.

“It's mine.” A tearful whisper came from the window above her and she tilted her head back to look up.

She saw a little hand over the windowsill. It was late for such a little hand but it probably was only waiting for his figure. If she was honest, she was very happy that the kid hadn't climbed out.

She went up the stairs trying not to think about the possibility of falling. When she reached the windowsill, she cowered down and came level with a boy. His big brown eyes were teary and some tears had dried on his cheeks. “Hey there - did you lose it?” He nodded at her and whipped a tear.

Though it was his toy, he was waiting patiently. She handed it over to him.

“There is no need to cry. You see – he is fine.” she gave him a generous smile.

“Yeah.” It sounded already happier. He wipped his hand across his nose and mouth. “He is a superhero after all, you know?”

She knew right then that he was an expert. While he inspected his toy, she let her eyes roam the apartment behind him. Dimmed lights were on; it was similar to hers, yet a little bigger. There was no sight of an adult.

“Are you staying here alone, little man?”

He shook his head and told her he was staying with his dad.

“Is your dad okay?”

“I think so.” It alerted her. Something was off. “But he's not here right now.”

The boy probably had no idea where his father was. But that was not the time to be mad. The little one had no idea why she would be mad and she wouldn't let it out on him.

“Why aren't you sleeping?”

“I was asleep. But then Cindy – the neighbor – she left because I was asleep - I think. And when the door fell shut I woke up.” He told her that he was just trying to wait up for his dad.

"And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Marcus", he huffed. She introduced herself and asked if he would like to talk to her until his dad was back. It was chilly outside but she didn't want to intrude.

He smiled at her a few times and it warmed her enough. After all he was sleepy and he was trying not to let it show, but finally asked her if she could make him a cacao. She nodded and climbed in.

While he stumbled towards the kitchen, the toy still in his hand, he told her that he knew not to let strangers in.

He asked her where she lived and why she found the toy. She helped him onto one of the barstools next to the kitchen island and started to heat the milk. His eyes became smaller whenever she checked over her shoulder. However, when she placed the mug in front of him he was awake. She watched him drink his hot chocolate and thought it was one of the best conversations she ever had. He really liked superheroes, soccer and baseball, but he got really excited about the aquarium.

“So... will you read with me?”

“Sure”, she answered with enthusiasm and followed him.

His room was more like an alcove, but it was very well furnished. He had a little lamp next to his bed. To reach the book he was looking for he had to climb on the bed. He finally slumped down and settled under his cover. She sank to the floor next to his bed and rested her head on the nightstand. He handed her the book and made himself comfortable.

She started reading and as soon as she felt him move closer, she paused a little longer to let him look at the pictures. Before she came even close to the end of the book, his breath had even out.

She still kept reading and finished the book so he could dream the story. At least she hoped so.

When she was done, she put the book into her lap. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and for the first time she started to let the anger crawl under her skin. She shook her head and felt the tension in her jaw. With a final look at the sleeping boy, she started to get back to her feet. She put the book back on the shelf. She turned off the light and just than saw the little nightlight. It was a whale. She closed the curtains of the alcove and decided to wait.

She couldn't leave him alone.

She put water on and while it was heating up, she cleaned the mug and then used it for the water. When she had made the cacao, she had noticed the tea. She took the liberty of pouring herself a cup. She didn't have any calmness left to sit down on a couch and wait.

So while her tea steeped, she took a walk through the apartment. It was clean and modern but not unwelcoming. The furniture war modern yet classy, everything held in warm and earthy colors. The contrast between wood, leather and steal gave the place a great dynamic.

She was in the middle of the room when she heard the keys turn and turned towards the door. The keys were dropped on the sideboard, before the person lifted his eyes and saw her. It felt like the air vanished from her lungs. This couldn’t be – this was the universe playing a very not so funny game with her. Him? It had to be him? All the warmth that his eyes had sparked her with the last time turned into cold-hearted rage.

She was mad beyondreasonable and didn’t even consider how shocked he must be, seeing her in his apartment.

“What the fuck-”

“Don't you dare to wake him!” Even though she was whispering, she put every bit of anger into her words. “YOU left this little boy alone? Are you insane? What is he? 5? Seriously, what is wrong with you? Forget what I said before - you are an asshole, a complete and utter asshole.”

While ranting she was pushing against his chest, she was a bundle on nerves and she hated the fact that it was him.

Every encounter they ever had was easy and playful. But he had seemed to be a man with a certain attitude. Someone who doesn't except foul behavior and yet he had done something so wrong it was making her sick to the bone. They were close and her entire body was tense.

He moved around her, shoving his shoulder into her and she felt most of the tension leave her body. She turned and saw him lifting the curtain.

His shoulders sagged and his free hand came up to his face. He rubbed it repeatedly over his face, before he took a deep breath and let it shutter.

She came up behind him and although she was mad, she put a hand on his shoulder.

“He fell asleep about fifth teen minutes ago”, without intending it she started to rub small circles on his shoulders with her thumb, “Let him sleep.”

She gave his shoulder a squeez and turned away. Back in his kitchen, she braced herself against the kitchen island and stared into her mug. He followed her a moment later and rested his forearms on the surface because he let is head sink onto his hands.

“Thank you.” It was so quite the way he said it, yet it was so loud. She just nodded.

“What were you thinking?”

“Nothing. I swear I never left him alone one moment in his life, even when I couldn't be with me, I never left him by himself.” His head was bowed and she saw him shaking it lightly. “I couldn't take him. He was asleep. I asked-” He couldn't go on.

She reached her hand out and put it on his. He then finally looked up and her blood froze.

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” A dark bruise was starting to show along his jaw. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Nothing to concern you.” His eyes were cold and hard. She remembered that she didn't know him and shook the sympathie and willingness to help him off.

“Don't ever leave him alone. He doesn't deserve it.” She put the tea in front of him and was on her way out.

But before she reached the door she remembered that she didn't had her keys and changed her direction towards the window with the fire escape.

Before she climbed out, she waited. “If you have to leave him alone, I live in the apartment right under yours.”

After that she hadn't slept much and she was still boiling with anger when she brewed her coffee the next morning.

She was mad at him. Maybe even madder at Cindy – even though she had blamed him for everything. She wasn't going to find an apology for him because she couldn't imagine a scenario that would make you leave a kid behind. But then again he didn't. He left the kid with a neighbor. Someone who he probably trusted. God knew what went through his head when it was a different neighbor, who had waited for him.

That was the reason he rushed to see the boy. She was honestly thankful that she had no idea who Cindy was.

There was a knock on her door.

When she opened it, she saw the boy with a bright smile. Two now rather familiar hands were placed on his shoulders. But her gaze was fixed on the boy.

“I made this for you.” It was a picture, with a whale. She smiled at it and turned it over. _From Marcus_. And in the lower right corner: _You were right. Thank you. C._

She gave Marcus a warm smile and brushed her knuckles over his cheek. Then she looked up and saw a different smile.

It wasn't the smirk, or the half-lifted one. This wasn't a smile dripping with smug. This one was honest and shy. When she returned it, she saw his mouth widened.

“Well thank you, Marcus”, she said before she looked back into coffee brown eyes “Any time.” She meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. let's see where this will take us. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... and this time, it does concern her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said... a nice end to my vacay ;) 
> 
> Happy reading!

The night bus was the worst part yet. The kind of people who took a bus at this time were so very different and special in their own ways. She was glad when she could finally get off.

It was her second late shift and it was exam-time. The library was packed and some students had forgotten their manners and morals. But it was the first time she felt a certain rush growing again. She hadn't had that feeling in years. It was like the night shift she used to work. The rudeness, the complete loss of human behavior when it came to conversation or tidiness. The wind was cold that night and she nestled into her coat. As she took the four steps she already had her keys out and was already happy for the little warmth the hall gave her. But it was nothing compared to coming home into a warm apartment. And although she was welcoming the warmth she decided to let some fresh air in before she would go to bed. With the coat hung up, she moved to the window and pushed it up. The chill was nice from here, so she stuck her head out, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Hey.”

She opened her eyes slowly. Since the morning after her outburst, she hadn't seen him.

“Hey”, she replied. He was tapping against the metal of the fire escape. Probably sitting on the stairs somewhere above her head.

“Night out?”

There was no emotion in his voice. No playfulness like most times, no sorrow like the last time. She peeked up and saw his shadow. She grabbed the blanket that was lying on the couch and climbed out. Fire escapes were okay – at least at night. It was half past one in the morning and the city was nearly quiet. She climbed up and sat on his windowsill. She didn't want to look at him.

“No. Just the late shift.”

“You work in a hospital?”

She draw the blanket closer around her body and smiled into the night.

“No”, she whispered, “I don't.”

“Too bad”, he rasped after a while. That actually got her attention. She turned and couldn't help but whincing. She let the blanket fall on the windowsill and cowered down in front of him. He had a cut on his lip and another one over his eye, which was still bleeding. Dried blood was crusting his eyebrow, and some was smeared over his temple. The way he held his body it was clear he was in pain. His hand on his rip case. Her eyebrows narrowed.

“But, what... how...- are you okay?”

His expression was blank. Of course he was not, she knew that.

“What happened?”

He tried to shrug his shoulders but grimaced instead. Yep, definitely in pain.

“Why are you outside on the fire escape? You're in pain.”

She was sure she ran out of words. But she shook that thought off quick.

“Come on”, she raised up on her feet, “get up, we need to get you inside.”

He was grumpy but obedient. She kicked the blanket out of the way and while he climbed in his apartment she held a protective hand between his head and the window frame before she followed him quickly.

“No, not the couch, sit on a chair.”

He growled at her but did as he was told. He slumped into the chair, his eyes closed. She turned on some light and he opened one to shoot her a nasty look. But she didn't even commented on that. Instead, she looked at his face. The cut on his lip was not too bad. The one next to his eyebrow was larger. There was a new bruise on his cheek and he had some scratches there as well.

“Take off your shirt.” she turned towards the kitchen to fetch a bowl with water.

“Don't even think about saying it out loud”, she knew he had something on his tongue, “So I can have a look at your ribs.” The warm water filled the bowl and when she returned, she placed it on the table. He had tried to get out of his clothes but it was hurtful just to watch. She helped him out of his jacket. As she wanted to start to unbutton his shirt, she froze. There in his waistband was a gun. She leaned back and lifted her hands from him. With a shift of his body, he took the gun out and put it on the table. His eyes were on her face the entire time. She hold his gaze until he quirked an eyebrow and she snapped back into reality. Releasing a breath, she started to unbutton his shirt pushing the gun away from her thoughts.

“What did you do?”

“Just work”, he mumbled and raised his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes on his touch and tried to look not so furious afterwards. As gentle as possible she helped him to get his left arm out of the shirt and draw a chair closer to sit on it.

“Towels?”

He nodded his head towards the bathroom and even though she found his interior a little too clean she was thankful in that moment. Mainly because it made finding things so much easier.

She sat across from him and started to dip the towel in the water bowl. Leaning closer to him she gently dabbed it along his lip. Tracing the round of his lower lip, she was sure that the cut wasn't a real problem. So she moved to his eyebrow. Focusing on the cut and not his eyes she again damped the towel and cleaned the dried blood off his face.

“Do you have a first aid kit here?” she whispered.

“Bathroom”, he replied with a hushed voice. She nodded and let the corner of the towel in the bowl. On her way back, she already opened the kit and started to look for something helpful. Placing the little bag on the table, she took the towel back in her hand to clean the rest of the blood.

“At least it looks rather clean.”

To make sure she used on of the disinfection-sheets out of the kit and ripped it open. She didn't bother to tell him it would hurt, she had a feeling he was quite familiar with that procedure. He hissed anyway when she touched the wound. She waited until he relaxed his head again and let her continue. As she was done, she started to cut sticking plaster into smaller stripes. Not covering the entire wound would help it heal and maybe even with the scaring.

After that, she rinsed the towel before putting it aside and running her fingers over his shoulder.

“Did you fell on it?”

He nodded. The bruise would be visible for a little while, but even though he had been in pain when they had freed him from him shirt, he was able to lift his arm and it was a rather good sign. So she moved on to his ribcage. He shifted and let her have a proper look. Probably not broken. Still she raised her eyebrows because whatever he had been up to was anything but normal.

“I was looking at the stars.”

She ran her fingers lightly over his ribs and wasn't paying much attention to his words. Her answer was not very eloquent.

“Mh?”

He chuckled at her response. “You asked why I was on the fire escape. I was looking at the stars.”

Her mind caught up. Out of all the questions she had asked him, he choose that one. Her eyebrows would most likely never go back down. And he was most likely the dead of her.

“It's too dark in the city”, he continued, bringing his hand up again, brushing over her left eyebrow, “to see the stars. But I would have liked to see them tonight.”

“I like the moon.”

That earned her the half-sided smirk. She liked that look on him. His finger traced down over her cheek. “La luna”, he said, his voice husky. She smiled and lowered her eyes to his ribs again.

“Ribs and shoulders will hurt for a little while, but you will survive. Anything else?”

He shrugged his healthy shoulder and looked at his right hand. His knuckles were bruised and a little bloody.

“I can handle that, la _luna_.”

“Oh, is this what you gonna call me now?”

She chuckled, took the bowl and cleaned it in the kitchen. After that, she put away the first aid kit and throw the towel into the basket in the bathroom. He sat on the couch, relaxed; head tilted back, eyes hooded.

“What does the C stand for?”

He smirked. “Christopher.”

It was more an afterthought when she repeated it softly.

“Is this what you gonna call me now?” he asked, raising his chin. Mentally she added predator on the list. Neighbor. Wolf. Knight. Dancer. Dad. Asshole. C. Christopher. Predator.

“Maybe.”

“So not just asshole anymore?”

It was her turn to smirk.

“Oh no, that is still on. But I will add fighter to my list as well.”

With that, she moved to the window, collected her blanket and climbed out.

“Until we meet again.”

“I hope so, la luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will post the next snippet before the end of the week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher takes her up on an offer and get's his will after all - just fluffy and sweet. 
> 
> But she finally opens up about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived the week c:  
> And because your nice words and kudos (and any time the story is open) make me feel very warm inside I present you a new chapter.
> 
> Happy reading :3 
> 
> Warning: In the end of the chapter her backstory is revealed.  
> There will be mentioning of and - even short and not very detailled - desprciption of an abusives relationship.

The sun was warm on her face when she turned the corner. Exam-time was over and her shifts at the library were easier again. With the break coming up everything would slow down a little, but she was looking towards it.

There was no rush inside of her that day. Everything could take time and she would not complain about it. She made stop at the 24h and picked up some groceries. Humming a little tune she climbed the stairs to her second floor apartment, unlocked the door, let the keys fall into the little bowl next to the entry, and closed the door with her foot behind herself. She placed the groceries on her kitchen table. It was new and it was luxury. The kitchen was still not a kitchen. But she had managed to put a shelf up and there was a cup, a plate and a small bowl for her meals. It was enough. For now. At least that’s what she told herself.

Unpacking her groceries, she was still humming until her glance fall on a piece of paper by the door. She put down the package of rice and went to pick it up. It was folded twice and muse been slipped under the door. It was a simple white paper with a neat handwriting. A little harsh on the edges and probably written in a rush. _La luna, are you free tonight? C._ Followed by a phone number.

Her phone was in the back pocket of her jeans and she quickly dialed the number, checking twice if it was correct. Only then she panicked. What did he want? Should she had taken a moment to make up an imaginary script in her head? Most certainly.

“Yeah.”

“Erm... hey. It's me... Well, erm, it's-”

“La luna”, she could her the smug smirk.

“Do you even know my real name?” A chuckle.

“So are you?”

“Huh?” - very eloquent.

“Free tonight?”

“Erm, that... that depends”, she closed and thought it was rather smooth. Silence. Rustling. She was sure he was making a quick excuse to someone around him before he spoke again.

“Would you watch Marcus tonight?”

She simply blinked. For what other reason would he ask if she was free tonight? But in fact she was. She had the late shift the next day and she wouldn't mind listening to another story about the sea.

“So you're busy than.”

“What? No. No. I would gladly watch Marcus. No biggi.” _No biggi_? That went down quickly. She let her head hang down and could stop herself from smacking her hand against her head last minute.

“Alright. Can you be at my apartment at 6?”

“Sure.”

“Good. Bye.”

Before she could answer, he had hung up. She was tucking away her phone when she received a message. It was Christopher’s number, which she should save in case something happened tonight. She opened the message and read her own name. Followed by _of course I know your name, love._

* * *

It was close to six when she stood in front of his door and knocked. She never entered his apartment through his door. That was new. Almost normal. But things with him never where.

Christopher opened the door in a black button-down and with a wide smile on his face.

“Knocking on a door, huh? Is that a new trick you learned?”

She gave him a nasty smile and stuck her tongue out. She felt silly right away but his little laughter was worth it.

“Come in”, he opened the door wider and waved his hand for her to enter, “please.”

“Please? Is that a new word _you_ learned?” she whispered while she passed him. Marcus was on the couch with two of his figures. When he saw her, he greeted her loudly but stayed on the couch playing. She waved her hand at him and felt even sillier just standing there.

“Thank you for watching him.”

“Well, I hope I won't pull a Cindy here.”

He huffed. “You better not.” Every lightheartedness was gone from his voice and she felt shivers down her spine. There was no joking about Marcus and she regretted it immediately.

“Work?” she tried to change the subject.

He nodded with a set jaw. His eyes on Marcus. She didn't know a thing about Christopher.

“Is Marcus your son?” Christopher turned towards her and studied her face, considering his answer it seemed. But even with his hard mimic something in his eyes warmth up. “Yeah” and it swelled with pride. She smiled at that look on his face and felt the tension lift.

“So, Marcus – what's for dinner?” she asked holding Christophers gaze.

“Can we have pizza, dad?” She was amazed that he didn't demanded on pizza but asked. That kid had manners. And the smirk on his dads face grew.

“Already ordered. Why don't you come here and say hello.” She was going to protest but Marcus was already on his way, so she hunkered down on her heels and took the offered hand. He asked how her day was and she was impressed by his sweetness though he might was not very interested in her answer.

“She works with books, dad.”

She looked up at Christopher who looked at her skeptical. She just nodded.

“Really? I did bet on hospital.”

“Used too” she added. His expression went from skeptical to something that she would call surprised but not impressed.

“Can we watch a movie?” This time he asked her. And she was absolutely fine with a movie.

“Oh, and will you read to me again before bed?”

“Absolutely”, she was quick with her answer. Marcus beamed and turned his head to his dad. Her legs started to hurt in the position so she got up and moved a little to the side to shake the feeling.

Marcus scooped closer to Christopher. “Can I sleep in your bed, dad?”

“Sure”, Christopher told Marcus before he turned his head and locked eyes with her and his smile lifted on the right side, “ _you_ can sleep in my bed.”

She felt her cheeks flush and her eyes darted to the floor. She most definitely was not going to do that.

Christopher hugged Marcus, ruffled his hair and told him with a stern look to be good, listen to her and have a good time. Marcus clung to him for a second and then went back to the couch.

“I see you later tonight, la Luna.” he leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. If possible, her blush darkened and he knew because when he grabbed his keys and opened the door he looked back over his shoulder and smirked at her. As the door closed, she clapped her hands and turned to Marcus.

“So... let's tackle the movie choice!”

To watch Marcus was a real delight. They had eaten the pizza Christopher had preordered and pre-payed while watching Coco. Afterwards Marcus had helped to clean the glasses and asked for a cacao before he had to go to bed. While he brushed is teeth and she cleaned the mug and put the pizza on the kitchen counter. She heard him shuffling to his bed and heard him call for her a second later. He stood in front of Christopher’s bed, in light blue pajamas and a book clutched to his chest. She tossed the towel on the side of the sink and started walking fast towards him as if she was trying to snatch him. His giggles filled the apartment and she killed the lamp next to the couch before she went to the bedroom area of the loft. Marcus sat on the bed, a mischievous look on his face. She walked around the bed slowly and tickled his side. When he giggled and let go of the book, she took it and looked at him with triumph.

“Time for bed.” He didn't look too happy but he did lay back and snuggled into the covers. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the book.

“Can you sit next to me?” She stilled her movements and looked up. “I can't see the pictures.” he was right. She turned and sat next to him. The headboard was not too big, so she couldn`t sit upright. With a pillow under her head, it was all right. She reopened the book and started to read. Before she turned the page, she felt Marcus moving a little closer, his head resting on her arm. A page later, he tugged at her arm and stuck his head under it until he settled at her side, her arm around his little body. She read him the book and couldn't tell when he fell asleep but when she looked at him his eyes were closed and he huffed little breaths against her. With the closed book on her lap she took her phone from the nightstand and was wondering when Christopher would be back. She placed the book on the nightstand and the phone on top. It was dead quiet in the loft. The lights next to bed where dim, the streetlights didn't reach the third floor as much as hers. A car drove by. An ambulance was a few blocks away. Her eyes felt heavy.

A soft blanket covered her arms and she turned her head smiling. She blinked a few times and was greeted by Christopher’s soft eyes.

She was going to say something, to get up, but the hand on her left shoulder pushed her lightly in the pillows. He shook his head. “It’s late.” She actually was glad with those words because she had been fast asleep and snuggled back into the pillow. Marcus shifted on his side, his face now on her arm and she felt his breath huffing. Christopher walked by the window, she saw his frame clearly against the dimmed light from outside. He kicked his shoes off. She had hers next to his entry because she hated wearing shoes in a flat. He laid back making as little noises as possible and slipped under the cover next to Marcus. She saw his face clearly even without the lights on. “Good night, luna.” And with that she gave in and drifted back to sleep.

It was a surprisingly easy breakfast. Christopher had been up before her and Marcus kicked around while he was waking up which caused her to wake up rather suddenly. She rubbed her face and saw Christopher on the other side of the loft. He leaned against the kitchen counter and toasted towards her with the cup in his hand. He then gestured next to him and she saw another cup. Extracting herself from the bed as smoothly as possible, she made a quick turn to the bathroom to splash some water on her face and took the liberty to use some of his mouthwash. She joined him in the kitchen soon after and happily took the cup of coffee and leaned on the kitchen island across from him.

“So”, he started after he had taken a sip, “you _did_ sleep in my bed.”

She blushed. Again. And she had to admit that she liked the fact that he studied her with hooded eyes. She shrugged at his comment and drank her coffee.

“How was work?

“A shitshow.” Her eyes widend on his honesty. She had wanted to know what he was doing for a living. The wounds. The guns. The jobs at night. She had checked the news after the night on the fire escape. She had more than an idea, after she had read about his release on bail. It fit the wounds, the guns, the jobs – even the guys that had waited for him the first time they met lined up. But Christopher didn't fit. At least not 100% of the time. Not even 50% of the Christopher he was around her.

“At least you look uninjured this time.”

His stern look focused on her, but he nodded before he put his mug away and swung Marcus, who had silently joined them in the kitchen, up.

“Morning buddy! How was your evening?”

“Awesome”, he mumbled on Christopher’s shoulders.

They sat on the table and had light conversation. Marcus talked the most and sometimes didn't give the two enough time to answer his thoughts and questions. Christopher was proud of his son, she could see that and it warmed her heart as she watched the two. Whatever it was he was doing, he was nice here.

* * *

Sara was sitting on the edge of the helping desk. Their shift was nearly over, it had been a slow day. For Sara it was a hard day. She lacked social interaction. After bickering and whining, Sara won. A night out, even it was just a night at the bar down the street.

She smiled as Sara became more enthusiastic. Collin had the late shift and Milly her day off. But she didn't mind. With someone like Sara, so bubbly and charismatic, she would be fine just sitting next to her and listen to her talking.

Sara brought two glasses of white wine and sat close to her. It was the first time she was out with just one of her colleagues. It was a little awkward as they tiptoed around subjects besides work. Going dancing as a group had been easier. But conversation alone wasn't. Sara might be bubbly but she was not that self-centered. However, it honestly felt good to talk to someone. And after a sip or two they both opened up a little.

Sara grew up in the suburbs of Detroit, living on campus by now and trying to balance social life inside and outside of her family. That said she learned that Sara was the younger of two and her older brother was a soldier.

“What about you?” Sara playfully bumped her shoulder. Waiting for her to give a little bit of information. What was there to tell that she wanted to say?

She told Sara about her family, her parents, her older siblings and her younger brother. How the four of them had grown up together in a small town. She told about her brothers and their love for athletic, about her sister and her teaching job. Sara was rather surprised about her big family.

“Yeah, well it always sounds big, right? We all are in very different places.”

“Are they okay with you living here? It’s what? A four hour drive?”

“More like five to six. But no, they aren't. Not really.” She chuckled on that and raised her glass to Sara. “But I'm okay with it. I needed it.”

“Ohh, boyfriend trouble?” Sara had hit the mark. She had been joking but the atmosphere changed. Sara put her glass down and her hand on her shoulder. Her expression was worried. So she smiled and shrugged. She didn't want to ruin the evening.

“Kind of. But I left that behind, too.”

It was quiet between them. Sara tried to change the subject a few times, but it hung between them. She swung her glass around, played with the napkin on the table and stared at it as she decided to continue. Maybe it was time to tell someone why she moved.

“He actually was my fiancée”, Sara turned to watch her, but she kept her eyes on the napkin, “and it probably came through like a perfect love story. We had met in school and we both continued our education close to our hometown. I actually trained as a nurse.”

Sara interrupted her on that. “Really? Did you finish? I mean...”

“Yeah, yeah”, she took a sip, “I'm actually a nurse. I worked as a nurse – for a while. So anyway, we moved together and it looked like a fairytale from the small-town, but it wasn't. He was quiet rough, to put it nicely. And the hard part was that he didn't need a drink to be in a foul mood. Being a nurse came in handy. I just thought it was worth it. Everybody told me how lucky I must be. How perfect we were and that all would work out.”

“You didn't tell?”

She shrugged. “I tried. But everybody knew him. Just not as the person that I knew. When he asked me to marry him on Christmas, in front of our families, I couldn't say no. I- I... I was scared - I think. He made me quit. He started to isolate me from my friends and even my family. And after one night – he had left for work after a rather dark moment – I just knew I couldn't do it. That shouldn't be my life. That shouldn't be anybody’s life.”

She told her that she started to make a plan. How she got her things in order.

“And now I'm here. In a bar, with a nice coworker, who probably didn't sign up for a night like this, but here we are.” She finally turned to look Sara in the eyes. She saw her blue eyes alert and interested and slowly shaking her head.

“You are something else, my dear.” On that she laughed and got up to get another round. After that they both found a way back to a conversation about simpler things. They were taking about Detroit in general, the work at the library. Sara was wondering why she didn't want to go back as her job as nurse. She didn't have an answer on that. Maybe because she had seen women in the ER who were too much like herself and that she couldn't help them. Maybe she just wasn't there yet. But she couldn't tell Sara that, so she brought up the boyfriend-thing vice-versa.

“I'm happily single.” Sara said with laughter.

“And ready to mingle?” She wiggled her eyebrows at her.

“Oh, absolutely.”

“With Collin?” Sara chocked on her wine.

“Oh, come on, Sara. Don't act innocent.” She clapped slightly on her back.

“If we take that road you better tell me about the hot dancer from the other night?” Sara’s grin made her laugh, but her laughter changed into a soft chuckle.

“So you _do_ know him.”

She nodded while she took a sip. “Yep, he is-”

“Hey, Miss Neighbor.” As it had been scripted there he was – the hot dancer, as Sara had put it.

“That's it. He is my neighbor”, she finished towards Sara, who was staring at Christopher. She was melting under his look. Oh my, he had charm.

“What are you doing here?” She turned back to Christopher and after a wink to Sara he settled his focus back on her. An arm on the table he leaned closer. She saw the gun under his jacket. 'How is that so easy to bring?' She hadn't seen him for nearly two weeks. Maybe she had thought about texting him, just to make sure he was fine. But she didn't know if she was allowed. If he would be okay with it.

“White wine, huh?” He took her glass and took a sip. Nodding at the taste. This was a moment when she couldn't believe him. Who was he? How was he always nearby? Sara’s nails were tipping on the table, but she didn't know if she should try to get Christopher joining the conversation or ask him to leave. She was fine with just staring at his smug face. Why was that enough? Behind him another man came in the picture and she looked up. It was one of the men, which had been in front of the house when she had first met Christopher.

“We got to go, Rio.”

Christopher nodded, keeping his eyes on her.

“Rio?” she whispered. His eyes scanned her once more before he extended his hand to Sara and said goodbye. She looked after him, getting invisible in the crowd. The music in the bar came back louder; she recognized the people around her and leaned back in her chair.

“Just a neighbor, huh?” Sara said into her glass with a side-glance.

“Shut up.” She laughed and took a sip herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!  
> I loved this part because Marcus. Also I feel like I know where to go and to end.  
> It will probably have 11 or maybe 12 chapters in total and I'm currently editing chapter eight, so I guess a weekly update is possible.  
> Still a little sensitive about the use of the tensee in my writing but I hope it makes still sense. 
> 
> I hope you all had a good week and have a great weekend ahead!  
> Comments are always welcome c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are sparks filling the air, an unwelcomed call and a very protective Christopher. 
> 
> Also I'm not good with summaries :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nearly the end of the week - so here we go :) 
> 
> Happy reading!

When she had offered to switch a shift with Milly, she hadn't thought it through. But she couldn't have known that Collin would get sick the same week. After work, she was knackered and had a very empty fridge. So with the last bit of energy she got the grocery shopping done and went home with two full bags. On the bus, she thought about leaving one bag behind, just because it was heavy and hard to carry. Then again, she would not have the groceries so she better took it with her. The walk from the bus stop to her building was like running the gauntlet. Apparently, everybody on the block had been outside today and was occupying the pavement. When she finally reached her building, she was out of breath and out of nerves. With the door so close, she closed her eyes and cursed. She was clearly missing a hand for this.

“Princess.” And for once he had great timing. She was just about to tell him that when his hand rested on the small of her back and his smug grin came in sight. He winked at her before passing her and fumbling with his keys to open the door. He stepped inside, and held the door open for her.

“My lady.” She rolled her eyes at him when she turned for the staircase but he went around her to take the bags from her and nodded for her to go first. She actually wanted to tell him that she has two healthy hands and can take care of herself. However, she welcomed his gesture and she would have the key problem in front of her apartment – again.

She opened her door and let him in. He stepped into her loft and let his gaze wander. She fumbled the set of keys in her hands. She had been to his place many times, but this was the first time he was at her apartment. She looked around as well. She hadn't made her bed, and there was a glass on the table in front of the couch. Her kitchen table occupied with a puzzle. She felt her face blush because she felt stupid for it. Well, that and her kitchen. She had been creative. It wasn't a kitchen as she has planned. She had shelves and a kitchen island. A mixture of textures. It wasn't a kitchen. She honestly felt ashamed. Her place was nice, but far from perfect.

Yet Christopher went to her kitchen island and placed the bags there before he walked around. He looked at her plants and the bookshelves; he ghosted over the blanket on her. He brushed his fingers along one of the chairs and put it closer to the table. He took a final look around. He brushed over the puzzle and smirked.

“What's that, la luna? A coping mechanism?”

Her face went blank and she tilted her head to the right, pouting her lips. In fact it was. She did it when her concentration was too low to read, to do practical things. She did it to relax, when she could sleep. She did it when she was frustrated. But even though she felt like this quiet often, she only had the urge to let it out on a 1000 pieces puzzle once or twice a year. So he really shouldn't make fun of it. Not today. Her day had been a mess, but ok. Her week had been tiring. And somehow she was sure it wasn't the worst part of her week yet.

“Oh, fuck you, Rio,” she groaned, but didn’t put any anger in it. 

She put her keys in the bowl next to the door and walked towards her grocery bags. When she reached the kitchen island, she realized what she had said and turned around. His eyebrows were high up, his mouth a thin line. She really shouldn't have said that. Or at least shouldn't have called him Rio. She closed her eyes biting her lips, grabbing the island for support. She knew he was not the kind of guy you should piss of and although she felt brave around him and probably was too bold and cheeky around him she should have known. She opened her eyes to the floor and slowly brought them up to meet his. His movements were wary and it didn't help her relax.

He was on the other end of the island, still fixating her.

“You say that again.”

She hold his gaze and gulped, but shook her head at him. He came around until he was in front of her. His left hand was on her neck, his thumb running along her jaw line.

“You say that again”, he said low and husky, “and I might let you.”

His touch lingered when he circled her and she heard rustling behind her. She was breathing heavily. Her heart beat to loud. Her ears were ringing. 'Let me do what?'

She turned around, watching him unpacking her groceries. He didn't look up, he sorted everything out on the kitchen island. Seeing him doing something so normal startled her a little. In her head, she was going over the conversation, eager to connect the dots. 'Let me do what?'

She studied the line of his nose, the stumble on his jaw which she noticed was longer than on Monday at the bar. When he unsuspectedly licked his lip, it hit her. 'You might let me fuck-'

Her face burned up and her eyes flickered. She shifted nervously from one feet to another. He looked at her, smirking while putting away her groceries. She took a sharp breath and tried to find something to do with her hands. So she started to grab things from the kitchen island and put them away in the fridge. She passed him a few times, catching his smirk every now and then. Her face would never have a normal color again if he kept that up.

“So, la luna – is this what you call a kitchen?” He said as he had finished. Leaning against the island, arms crossed he was eyeing the shelves doubtfully.

She let her head sink. Everything was in the fridge and she had been about to close the door. But she needed a second. Her fingers clenched into the fridge’s door and she took a few deep breaths. She really wasn't in the mood. Later she could recall how but he suddenly was there, turned her and while his left hand held her by her shoulder, his second hand lifted her chin. His expressions were soft, questioning. She wasn't in the mood. But she could need his laughter to give her energy.

“Still waiting for the knight in shining armor, you know.” He quirked an eyebrow, maybe remembering she had called him that once. “Although I probably would be better off with a skilled handyman, so...” she finished of looking towards the shelfs on the wall. It did the trick. He puffed little chuckles and they brushed her face. The hand under her chin wandered to smooth her hair back. She felt her lips form a smile and it was a relaxing one, which calmed her down from the pressure inside of her. His chuckles grew into a little laughter.

“There she is, my _little_ _minx_.”

Her mouth fell open and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder. When her phone rang, she fished it out of her pocket. Christopher didn't move away but took his hands of her, burying them in his pockets. The number was blocked and she furrowed her brows at that.

“Hello?”

She stared at the Christopher’s shoulder and listened carefully. Someone was on the line but she only heard breathing. She looked up to Christopher whose eyes harden when he watched her closely.

“Hel-”

“Hey there, sunshine.” Her eyes went wide and she fisted her free hand. That could not be. She hung up and stared at the phone in her hand. Christopher tilted his head and she heard him talking to her. How did he get her number? While Christopher held her elbow, it rang again. Now she was furious.

“How did you get my number, Jonah?”

“Shouldn't the question be, why you didn't give me your number, sunshine? That is not nice and certainly not the way to treat you future husband.”

She had no words for that.

“You can't live without me, baby. But it is okay, you can come home. I forgive you.”

“Oh, you forgive me?” she laugh bitterlys and moves around Christopher, whose gaze was too much on her. She started to walk back and forward between her fridge and the table.

“There is no need for your forgiveness. I forgive myself for staying to long. And I'm not coming back.”

“Don't get hysteric. You should listen to yourself. You don't sound like you’re doing good. Come home. You need me.”

“No. I don’t.”

“I'm not mad at you. But you can't keep doing this”, Christopher stopped her and gestured from her phone to his ear, she shook her head. But the nod of his head made her finally turn the speaker on.

“You don't behave well. What will the neighbors think? Your family? You are a disgrace, a whore. But don't you know that, do you? It was me, who made you good”, she stared at the phone, sees her hand quiver, “without me you will fall, deep – and no one will stand by your side because you are nothing. You are nothing!” Christopher took the phone, turned of the speaker and held her on a distance. She couldn’t hear his exact words but his words a full of venom. Would it even be considered a threat, when it was clear that Christopher would actually do those things? It sounded like a promise. Because she was most certain, he was capable. He would in fact find a way to locate Jonah. He would hurt him if he hears from him ever again. After he ended the call, he turned the phone of, but didn’t hand it back to her. His wondering gaze was pressure on her. Christopher didn't need words and it made her squirm.

“He is... my ex.”

“He called you his wife.” Christopher interrupted and she flinched.

“No.”, she said unflinching, “No… He was my fiancée.”

She sat on the edge of her couch, not trusting her legs any longer.

”He... he wasn't particularly nice.”

Talking about it to Sara had been easier, not easy per se, but easier than this. Sara might understand, might even had experienced something alike. But Christopher? He was a hard person. Not towards her but she knew he had his demons.

“He- he, he went to school with my brother and first it was- it...” Christopher crouched in front of her, his eyes attentive and careworn. She couldn't go on, shut her eyes tight and moved her head to the side. She heard his tongue click and heard how he ran his hand over his stumble.

“Okay. You will turn this phone on tonight, to get your numbers. No cloud saving – old school: write them down. When you're done, turn it off, cut the fucking sim. I'll get you a new one.”

She nodded, held his gaze for a second, before she focused on her fumbling hands. He grabbed them to get her attention and her eyes darted up.

“Do you think he will come here?”

She shook her head.

“Are you sure?” his voice was cold and hard.

“Yes, yes – I'm sure. Not even my parents have this address. Don't look at me like that. I mail them sometimes.” His features softened. He took his hands away and put the phone on the couch table. As he turned his head because of it, she noticed a hickey on the side of his neck. Not a bruise - that was a hickey. She blinked and realized that it hurt her to see it. It hurt her even more to realize she was bothered. She shouldn't be surprised, he had his way and his charm and she had seen Sara melt under his gaze. She _knew_ his charm. Furthermore, she shouldn't be surprised to realize that Sara was right. He probably was more than a neighbor for her.

* * *

The sun had most people deluded. In fact, it was unexpectedly cold – especially in the morning. Even though the day warmed up a little, it was still crisp around noon. Nonetheless, people were roaming the streets it was busy. Most of them probably on a break, some kids out with their mothers or friends.

She had the late shift but had agreed to meet with Collin for a lunch before work. He had picked out a little bistro that had been opened not that long ago. It was shiny and hip – and most times very crowded. Collin was running late, he had texted her while she had been on the bus. But she got of way sooner than usual and worked her way through the people till the bistro. The interior was warm, light wood and soft yellow colors combined with white made it look like spring. The big window front had high tables with barstools. At the end of one of those tables she found three free stools and while she sat on the one next to the wall she hang her jacket over the other one to keep it free for Collin. She studied the menu when a message popped up. It was from Collin, he was just three minutes out. She smiled and put the phone down. It vibrated again with a new message. From Christopher. Since he had given her the phone three days ago, he had checked in with her once a day. Just a short text. Even if she had asked him something, he never replied. But then again he wasn't really the type for long messages, was he?

> C: _Are you working late today?_
> 
> Yes. 

And that was all. She tried to focus on the menu but it took a moment for her.

“Woah, the bus was so packed. I swear there is something up today. Not all those people can be out and about by a coincidence. But you got lucky with those seats. Hey!”

Collin had taken her jacket from the stool and had her in a close hug before he sat and took the menu from her hand.

“Have you already chosen? Last time was so good, but then again I shouldn't settle for the same again and again, should I? Mh... what are you having?” he asked her smiling.

She pointed to her choosen meal. “And a tea – green or herbal whatever they have.”

“Okidoki – I'll be back in a second.”

“Thank you”, she called after him. There were only three people in front of him and by the way Collin was staring at the wall behind the counter he still didn't know what he was having. He squinted his eyes. Maybe she should tell him she agreed with Milly – he really should have his eyesight checked.

Now all she would do is waiting. She checked the menu again without really reading it, she put it down and drummed her hands on it while watching the people outside the window. A couple was walking by, arguing. She saw that the man was pushing her buttons and she was about to laugh out loud. Three young men were in a good mood and goofing around. On the other side of the street were kids playing in the park. She knew there was a playground, tough she couldn’t see it clearly. But she knew the boy with the navy jacket. It was Marcus. She was sure. She hadn't seen him with Christopher in a while, but then again their run-ins were coincidences mostly. She scanned his surroundings and saw Christopher on a park bench. He sat there with splayed legs, the arms over the backrest. He was watching Marcus but then turned his head to the woman next to him. They were in the middle of a conversation she realized. He leaned over, shifting his position so they hadn't talk too loud. Her hair was strawberry red, her skin like porcelain. She was beautiful. A blush painted her cheeks after something Christopher said. A blush she knew too well. She felt a lump in her throat. A appetite had left and was replaced by nausea and something else. She wouldn't admit but it was jealousy, she knew deep down. The woman dressed elegant but modest. She wouldn't have expected her in this part of town. She clearly belonged to the suburbs. ' _Wait a second... - 'Where are you going?' - The suburbs._ '

“One herbal tea – they didn't have green – and something so delicious I might have to steal it from you – et voila!” Collin placed her order in front of her, sat down and handed her a napkin.

“It looks so good. God, I'm hungry. Don't you think it looks delicious?” He looked to her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, placing a hand on her back. She nodded snapping out of her trance.

“It looks great!” She finished. The woman was the hickey.

* * *

She voluntarily picked the putting-away-duty that day. Collin was chatty on that night; he would do great on the helping desk. And she had some peace and quiet putting away hundreds of books.

The late shift was odd. Not many people came to the library in the evening and even less stayed till midnight. It had its benefits. She could see that. There was one girl with blond curls, which always came around eight. She put up a nice worktable and took little dancing breaks between the shelves.

The security guy was always picking up a book and read three to five sites when it had cleared out. There were those who took a nap before tipping down one last site of an assignment for the day. And then there were the ones that actually used the good internet to stream their favorite series online.

She pushed the trolley in the next aisle of bookshelves. Only two books. Both on economy. The books in that aisle were rather new. More softcover than hardcovers. She went on to the next aisle and took her time organizing the shelf when someone leaned against it next to her. She only hardly could stop herself from screaming, took a sharp breath instead.

“What.are.you.doing.here?” she pressed through gritted teeth.

“When are you off?” Christopher was amused.

“Read the opening hours and stop playing boogeyman.” She bit out. He was still smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He nodded and left.

She was breathing loudly, mostly because her heartrate was still up. But her breath shuttered a little when she understood that her reaction had been cold and sharp. She had been jealous early and now she was angry and snappy.

The rest of her shift she was moping around the halls. She was glad that she didn't have much interaction with anybody. Just as she went to get a backpack, she was back in a room with Collin and the others. She listened to the stories from the shift but quickly said her goodbyes. The bus wouldn't come for another fifteen minutes but she couldn’t keep the act up. As last, she gave a friendly goodbye to the security guy that nodded towards her next to the exit.

Even though she had a thick jacket and a scarf on it was cold. She saw her breath and looked up. Despite the city lights, she saw a clear sky. No wonder it was that cold. She started to move and regretted her quick farewell. The bus stop was already in her sight when she saw the black sedan. Christopher was leaning on the hood of his car, hands buried in his jacket, his chin high up and face towards her. She looked puzzled and looked at the pavement. With the light of the street lamp bathed everything in yellow. She was having an inner discussion. Her pride was telling her no – so did her hurt and the disgust she felt for her own jealousy. The fact that he had waited was making her feel even worse. She shuffled a little with her boots before she started walking in his direction. Her eyes were mostly on the ground she only looked up a few times to avoid running into something. She stopped on the pavement when she was his level. He was angry – probably with her. She didn't blame him.

“Hey”, she simply stated. He just blinked at her. His jaw worked.

“Did you wait for me?” She tried again, saw his jaw unclench and clench again.

“Get in”, he nodded towards the car and pushed himself off the hood. When he reached the driver’s door and saw she hadn't moved he raised his eyebrows at her. Her feet started walking on her own. She hold her backpack close after she had put the seatbelt on. His eyes were straight, hands gripping the wheel. She let her backpack down and put it down in the legroom, taking away the barrier.

“Sorry I was so snappy”, she mumbled. The grip on the wheel turned into a drumming before his hands just lay on it. He took a deep breath and let his head sink against the headrest.

“So... were you waiting for me?” He turned his head to face her, scanning her face, quirking his eyebrows before looking back to the street and started the car. The music was dull, she let her head sink against the side window, watching people and lights fly by. When he had parked the car, he played with the keys in his hands but didn't move to exit the car. It was awful. This was about more then she had thought, because he couldn't be that mad about her snapping at him once. Still she could only try to smooth things she knew she had done.

“Thank you.”

He nodded but didn't look at her. She mumbled an okay before she undid her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack. He moved at the same moment and they closed their doors within seconds of each other. She swung the backpack over on shoulder and went around the car to cross the street. Christopher had waited and was looking along the street. When they crossed the street, she felt his hand on her back. He guided her over the street and stayed behind her, when they were inside. When they reached the second floor, they ran into her direct neighbors.

“Oh, good – you were at work.”

“Yeah, late shift – why? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, I hope so. We weren't home either. But our door was open when we came back. Looks like nothing was stolen, but it was odd. And your door is open, too.”

She froze and felt Christopher tense behind her.

“Did you call the cops?” she asked. But they just shook their hands. Christopher moved behind her and went to her apartment while she listened to her neighbors. There had actually been a few break-ins within the last weeks all over the block. It was probably a bunch of kids just testing their skills. She nodded and gripped her backpack when she followed Christopher. He stood in the middle of her apartment when she turned the light on. Chairs were flipped; the shelves in her kitchen were pulled down. Christopher looked at the wall next to the door. A big graffiti was there. She had seen the tag a few times around the neighborhood. At least it really were just kids but her heart had sunken anyway. Her key bowl was broken, cut clean in half. She picked it up and placed it on the side table by the door. She put her backpack down and put her jacket on the one chair that wasn't flipped. She could tackle the graffiti the next day, but for the night she should clean up the kitchen. Making a plan on where to start she heard drawers opened and closed. She turned around and saw Christopher closing the drawer were she kept her underwear. It was not the right time to feel embarrassed, but it was also inappropriate to go through someone’s underwear. Before she could ask, he had vanished into the bathroom. When he exited, Christopher zipped her backpack and flipped the light switch in the bathroom.

“You're not staying here tonight”, he simply stated. She nodded as he walked to the door. She went to her bed and picked the small pillow. She always had it with her, no matter how uncomfortable a bed was, the pillow had been with her for a while. He raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say a thing before he closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, well... let the slow burn burn. I'm all in for that, so fasten your seatbelts - it's gaining some pace - I promise. 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me a lot of life (but no pressure c: )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the break-in Christopher offers her to stay at his place. Later that night the name callin reaches a turning point between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a very shitty weekend - sorry for being so blunt. Writing takes my mind of long enough and I have to admit that everyone who opens this story to read it, every kudo and the comments make my day. 
> 
> So feel free to keep them coming, you're actually helping me out here. 
> 
> Happy reading.

She envied him for his untouched apartment. Why bother to get on the second floor but not going for the third? Did they even did something to the apartments on the first? She doubted it. It was probably just bad luck but after the last days, she rather thought the universe had it out for her.

He put the backpack on the couch. His phone rang. He didn't greet the caller he just listened, his eyes on her. He grunted a positive reply before he hung up.

“Work.” He nodded. She asked if he has to go and if he wanted her to leave then.

“No. It won't be long. There is food in the fridge. You know your way around.” He hadn't even taken off his jackets or shoes. Always ready to go. He paused when he was beside her.

“And no fire escape tonight.” She nodded and locked eyes with him for a moment and he was out.

She had been in his apartment, but never alone. It felt like she was intruding his place this time. She wasn't hungry or thirsty, so she put the small pillow on the couch and started to unzip her backpack. The embarrassment crept back into her cheeks while she wondered what he had grabbed in the hurry. A brush and her toothbrush laid on a towel. She realized he had been rather thoughtful because she found a short pajama bottom and a top as well as some underwear. ' _Oh girl... Chill, it's just clothing.'_ She places everything on the couch. She was tired, grabbed everything, and went to the bathroom. After brushing her face and teeth, she decided to take a quick shower to loosen up the tension. She tied her hair up so it wouldn't get wet before she stripped down and stepped into the cubicle. The warm water ran down her spine, over her stomach and legs. She let her head fall back and inhaled the damp air, while the drops tickled her neck. Taking one of the bottles she smelled his body wash and decided it was to musky. She opened the door a little and took the bar of soap to soak her hands before washing herself. She let the water wash away the soap and dirt and she let it wash over her a moment longer, to wash away the sorrow and the worry. When she turned the water off a fresh breeze surrounded her although the humidity was high in the room. Climbing out of the cubicle, she took one of his clean bath towels and rubbed the droplets of before she dressed and cleaned up behind herself.

She folded up her clothing and put it away in her backpack, placing it next to the couch. She still was sleepy but not as knackered as she had thought. First, she put some water on to make herself a cup of tea. Then she took a book from his shelf and put it on the couch. After that she got a little too comfortable in his loft, and went to his closet to borrow a pair of thick socks and spontaneously grabbed a black hoodie from his stock. With the tea, she settled on the couch and started flipping through the book. She wasn't interested to read it she just wanted something to do and by this time there wouldn't be a good alternative on the television. She was reading the sixth page when she heard the keys. She closed the book and looked over her shoulder to the door. He looked uninjured and calm. He hung up his jacket and put his keys away before getting himself a glass water from the kitchen. He leaned back on the counter, ever so silent and just looking to her. She had to turn in a rather uncomfortable position on the couch. His eyes narrowed.

“I didn't pack that.”

“Oh, erm...” she leaned back as if she had to check what he meant, “I showered and it was a little fresh, so I. Well, I borrowed it. I hope it's okay.”

“Sure”, he smirked, “show me.” Her eyes grew and she blinked frequently.

“Get up, I want to see it.” He was grinning at her.

She snapped back. “Oh, this is not a peepshow, Christopher.”

“Not? What a shame”, he took another sip, “than you shouldn't take my things without asking, _love_.”

“Excuse me? I didn't just take it. It's more like part of the job”, he was waiting to hear her continue, “your job as good host.” The excitement left his features; he just nodded once very slowly. She put the book on the table and took her empty cup to clean it up. Now that she was up he didn't even look her way and it was odd. He didn't move when she put her cup in the sink.

“Well, while I'm on it – since I only brought a simple towel I borrowed a bath towel.”

“I'm really a good host.”

“Oh, I would be willing to upgrade you to a great host, since you offered me food and drinks”, she chuckled but couldn't get to him this time. The only thing she got was another slow nod.

“Is everything okay, Christopher?” He took another sip and stared at the glass in his hand.

He blindly put it in the sink. “Sure. I just hope my _great_ _guest_ will clean up after herself.” Ah, it was the name-calling. Now she was confused. Wasn't that kind of their thing? What was so bad about host?

“What do you mean with that?” He shrugged his shoulders, pulling a face as if he had no idea why she even asked him.

“Let me rephrase. What do you want me to call you, huh?” His eyes flickered to her face just to refocus somewhere on the other end of the loft. She had hit the jackpot. Now she wore a smug grin and swayed around, so she could slowly lean in.

“I called you so many thing. I called you by your name, called you a stranger, a neighbour, even the big bad wolf, a host. Rio.” He took a sharp inhale on the last one and she still didn't know if he liked or disliked her using it. She was going to push her luck. “So?”

His lips a thin line, his jaw working and he was eager to look away.

“Mh. On the other hand, you call me many things, too. Sweetheart, princess, la luna” she made a pause for the more recent one, “little minx.” She stood in front of him and leaned in, so she could whisper into his ear. “But what do you really want to call me, Rio?”

His breath shuttered, his head fell forward on her shoulder and his right hand sneaked around her and fisted the hoodie at the small of her back. Her hands rested on his chest and arm on the movement.

He lifted his head and breathed his answer close to her ear. It was just one word and she had no idea what she had expected but it hadn't been this.

“ _Mine_.”

Neither of them moved. He didn't hold her in a dead grip, she could have moved away. She wasn't clutching his shirt, he could change his mind. But neither of them moved. ' _Risk it._ ' Her left hand moved from his chest over his neck to his cheek. She leaned out looked at his face, his eyes hooded, avoiding her eyes, staring at her lips, just flickering up to meet her gaze for a short moment. She got slightly on her toes and brushed her lips over his.

It was unsure, soft. But then something seemed to snap inside of him. His left hand tangled in her hair and he kissed her, fiercely. She let her hand run over his head, feeling the buzzcut until she could brush her fingers along his nape. The other one wandered from his chest to his side. She held onto him and willingly gave him control. She didn't want to fight him, not on this. He pushed her forward until she collided with the kitchen island to cup her face and explore her mouth. It seemed like he couldn't keep his hand in one place for too long. They moved over her back, grabbing the hoodie, brushing her hair, ghosting over her hip. She had to turn her head away, to break the kiss just to get some air. It didn't stop him, he moved his kissed to her jaw, a little lower on her neck, before her fingernails scraped over his nape and his lips returned to hers. He moved his hands lower to hoist her up against his body, made her wrap her legs around him before he moved them through the room to his bed.

He laid her down without taking his lips away from hers. He was almost too much for her to handle. His hands wandered over her body and went under the hoodie to trace her sides. She clenched her legs a little when he passed a ticklish spot. He groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips against her. She gasped when she felt his erection and cupped his face with both her hands. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. They were both out of breath. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones and smiled. He kissed her nose, than her forehead before he freed himself from her legs. Pushing his body up, he got off her and left her cold. She let her head fall back in the pillows of his bed and ran her hands over her face. When she opened her eyes again, the light had changed and she heard him rustling.

She turned her head to see him sitting on the edge shedding off his jeans to fold them and place them on a stool by the wall. He handed her the pillow and turned off the last remaining lights before he slipped under the covers, laying back, just his face towards her. She kicked the covers down with her feet to lay down, before she pulled it over herself. While she still nestled down, he drew her close in on swift motion and earned himself a squeak from her. He kissed her gently, with more self-control. He kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head.

“What are you going to call me now, la luna?” he asked into the darkness. She tapped her fingers on his shirt-covered chest.

“Mh. The list is too long to just choose one, you know.” He let his head fall back and grunted before he snarled her name. She chuckled on his frustration though she knew it was unfair to him.

“There is still space on that list, so...” trailing patterns over his chest she thinks about the hickey he had, the woman in the park and more pressingly about the way he had kissed her. “I'll think about it.” She felt him nod, his hand sneaking down over her back until he reached the hem of the hoodie. He lifted her chin with his other hand and gave her a chaste kiss. His fingers brush over the skin of her back.

“Christopher”, she whispers staring at him without focusing.

“Mh?” he gently moves his shoulder to make her tilt her head back.

“I just like saying it.”

“Is that so?” he mumbled before capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. She hummed in agreement into the kiss. Rested against him, she drew patterns on his shirt and felt his fingers on her skin, so she let sleep lull her in.

* * *

After the night of the break-in, she had woken up alone in his bed, but found a cup next to coffee-machine and her keys. Somehow, she had expected him to take them with him since he had insisted on staying last night. He knew she would go downstairs – one way or another. This felt way too easy but she didn't complain.

While she drank her coffee she thought about it might being a different message. He didn't give her the keys so she could go back, he probably wanted her out. The coffee tasted sour and even though the thought of him wanting her gone felt wrong, she poured it down the drain. She grabbed her toothbrush and her backpack before she took the keys and closed his door behind her.

Her lock was broken, but not butchered. It still closed, but it took a little more strength to open it. And closing it had been easier before. The wall was still a nightmare, so she turned away. It was the first of two days she had off – and she definitely had have something else in mind. She huffed and pulled up her sleeves. The backpack was next to the door and she fished her phone from it to ring the property owner. While she started to take the pillows of the ground and places them on the couch, he answered and wasn't too impressed. Her neighbors had already called and had told him about her apartment as well. She was about to tell him about the damages when he interrupted her again. He was grumpy but not necessarily with her.

„It's a graffiti on the wall, the lock of your door, your entire kitchen and the sink in the bathroom“

The sink in the bathroom? She stilled her movement to go to the bathroom and saw that he was right.

„How-“

„I already informed the company, they will repair the sink and the lock today. So they kitchen can be reinstalled tomorrow as you have planned. I'm sorry about the wall but I can't do anything about that. The company should be with you around two in the afternoon. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. “

„Sure, no problem. I – thank you but how. “

„I'm sorry, Miss – I have someone on the other line. “

She still had the phone on her ear as he had hung up already. There were so many questions in her head. From how he knew all that to the kitchen that would be installed the next day. She sighed and texted Christopher.

> _\- Did you call the landlord?!_

She put the phone on the coffee table and went over to the bed. She stripped the sheets of and throw it in the corner of the loft, then stripped the pillowcases and throw them in the same direction. Bundling up the bedding, she put it on the bed because she couldn't just walk over to the washing machine. There were shards on the floor. She should clean that up. Her head hurt. Probably from the fumes. When she had opened the window the fresh air made her cringe, so she went and got herself a pair of sweatpants. As she stripped from the shorts and pulled the pants up, she realized that she was still wearing Christopher’s hoodie. She thought about tossing it but didn't. After the sink was repaired and the lock usable she would take a shower anyway. No reason to get a new shirt or sweater before that.

> _\- Hello? Just tell me._

Anger was boiling inside her. No, she was not angry – it was frustration. She wasn't sure were to start and where to continue. She didn't know when the company would be here and she honestly would like to know how everybody knew more about the state of her apartment than herself. She was pissed with the entire situation and she didn't plan on being okay with it. At least not for an hour or so. But the moping was not helping. So she got over to the kitchen and began to clean.

Most things ended up in the bin. Broken cups and glasses as well as the smashed fruit she wiped up from the floor. Two plates were intact, as well as a few apples. She put them on the kitchen island, after she ran the cloth over the countertop. The shelves that weren't broken were piled up next to the plates after she was done. She still had to mop threw but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

„Hello, miss – I'm here for the… Oh.“

Her hands stammed in the small of her back, arching to stand up straight after picking up the shards and trash.

„Yeah, well... it has potential.” She answered.

His laughter filled the room and his shoulders were shaking a little when he walked over and introduced himself as Axel. She showed him to the bathroom and left him with the broken sink. He made a call to get a new sink delivered. While he gave the measurements through she gripped her phone again. Still no answer from Christopher.

> _\- Did you?_

Tucking it away in the pocket of her sweatpants she tucked the bedding under her arm and brought it to the kitchen where she started the washing machine right after closing the door. The rambling gave her the feeling of success – of progress. It mixed with the buzzing in her pocket and it took her a few seconds to divide the sounds in her mind.

She fumbled for her phone and saw Christopher’s number on the screen. Suddenly she felt nervous.

„Yeah?“ she bit her lip after answering.

„You okay?“ the hoarse whisper comforting her.

„Mhm. “ she replied while tapping her fingers on her tight.

„I did call him. Just making sure, he was sending someone over. How is it going? “

„You do know that I could have called him. “

„Sure.“

„And that I would have taken care of all those things. “

„Indeed. “

„But you didn't let me. You don't have to control everything, you do know that?“

„So?“

She wasn't mad at him. All tough she meant it. She would have called the owner and would have taken care. But she got the grumpiness of her landlord now. Christopher was nice. With her at least. God knew what he said to get those things done. She didn't want to go there.

„Thank you.“

He hummed way too confident.

„So... I get a kitchen installed tomorrow?“

„Ah, yes.“

„Did you get me a kitchen? I don't need charity. I can buy a kitchen.“

His raspy laughter let her know, he wasn't take her seriously.

„I'm serious!“

„I know. I didn't – happy? I made a call, informed them you will pick one out later today and they install it tomorrow. You choose – your price range. No arguing. It's about fucking time.“

She chuckled.

„Anything else?“

„No.“

„Good. Take care, la luna.“

„Bye.“

So he didn't kicked her out. He needed her to be in her apartment because he had the cavalry coming for her rescue. She grinned while she put on the new bedding.

This was going to be the worst idea. But there was no returning from this, was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly liked that part. It was one of the first chapters that I had laid out in my head.   
> Still I have to admit, that I have never written a story that big and with any kind of fluff.   
> So feel free to tell me what you think. 
> 
> I hope you are all well.  
> Tell your loved ones you love them. You can't do that too many times.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has to pick a kitchen. But more importantly she has to figure out if she is just a kiss for Christopher.   
> Also, he asks her for a favor. 
> 
> Happ reading c:

Christopher had been right.  
She wouldn't tell him, but he had put her under the right pressure to get her kitchen done. Originally she had wanted to do her kitchen by herself, all planned as a rather individual space, but her lack of knowledge and experience had intimidated her. Professional help would be helpful.

So she had called Sara and the other two. While Milly and Collin would be at the middle shift until early evening, Sara was happy to help her. They got to the store together and went over the possibilities. Picking the kitchen out was fun, keeping the budget in mind not so much. But she found something she liked and when she gave her details the employee tensed a little. Sara’s confusion was understandable.

"So, you got a call earlier, huh? “, she mumbled. She felt a heat creeping up her cheeks and a sudden embarrassment taking over her body.

The shop employee let her eyes dart from her to Sara and back before she tilted her head a little – obviously uncertain if she should answer.

"Well, I appreciate that you would act so quickly. I know it is tough. But if it is impossible – I'm fine if you install it within the next week or two?“

"Are you sure about that?“

"Yes. And don't worry. I will take care of the caller.“, she smiled sweetly. Somehow the woman looked even more distraught.

With the bill printed she and Sara left the store. The kitchen would be installed within the next week, they would call her before. She folded the piece of paper and put it away in her bag.

"So – picking out a new wall color?“

Sara nodded and linked arms with her.   
“What was that about? The woman looked so scared of you.“ It made her shake with laughter.

"It's so surreal, you have no idea!“   
She really found it funny to begin with. It was anything but normal. Yet here she was and she spilled the beans. Sara knew so much already, and she was looking for advice. They entered the superstore while she was still explaining and arrived in the paint-aisle as she finished the story. Sara stared at her in disbelieve.

"Wow. You made quite the... catch?“

She laughed at that but shook her head. "I don't know, Sara.“

Sara ran her fingers over the color samples. All too colorful but beautiful.

"I like this one.“ Sara’s head shot up, eyes wide.

"Oh, you mean the color.“

She was flustered at the comment. She had meant the color. But she had to admit she liked Christopher. The reaction from her friend however made her chew her lip and knit her eyebrows together.

"Him too.“ She admitted out loud.

Sara took the sample; linking their arms again, she was pulled towards the helping desk. The loud rambling of the mixing machine was shielding them from their surroundings.

"Look-“, Sara started, staring at the grey ground.

"No, no – don't. I know – or I think I do,“ Sara looked up and was waiting for the explanation, "I have honestly no idea. Didn't have from the start. I didn't even know I liked him until the other night at the bar, even though it just hit me when I saw the hickey. And I don't know why I like him. He is dangerous, Sara – I'm sure of it. I don't wanna tell you everything, because if I could choose I would like to know even less about him than I do now. At least less about his work and how he spends most of his nights. I think it's the worst idea I ever had. But I can't help it.“ Sara nodded, took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't try to save him“, she whispered after a while and this time Sara got a nod as answer.

After they grabbed the bucket, they left for her apartment. They turned the last corner and saw Collin and Milly there. Sara had insisted to get enough paint roller in case they would turn up.

"You know, I always find the problematic fuck boys.“ Sara laughed and tugged on the bucket.

"Ah, come on – we will take your mind off.“

* * *

They painting was a disaster. Her wall was painted after all and it looked even. But how they got there was a miracle. None of them had much painting experience, but she tried to give them the anchor points, since she had done Jonah' and her place a few years ago. But it was a show – Collin and Sara had put on music and tried to paint while dancing, Milly soon had switched her paint roller against wine duty and soon after that it was mainly ridiculous. After all, it helped her – as Sara had promised they had taken her mind off. By the end of the night, they made plans to have dinner three days from now because they would all have the middle shift for two days in a row.

"My shirt is ruined“, Collin looked down at himself while they all grabbed their things.

Milly joked about it but was already ready to leave so she opened the door the get the other two rush a little. "Come on guys, the bus won't be waiting.“ Collin and Sara grimaced at her but took their time to say goodbye probably. She accompanied them both towards Milly, who was already out in the hall. When Collin joined her, he stopped immediately and swiftly circled Christopher who had appeared in front of her door.

Her heart skipped a beat and she was sure her breath caught up a little. She fumbled with the door.

Sara turned to her and hugged her a last time. "Trust your instinct, darling. If you say he's good, he is.“ She nodded silently and waved them goodbye. Christopher leaned against the frame and his eyes followed them over his shoulder. She mirrored his position on the other side of the doorframe and crossed her arms, still smiling at her departing friends. When she looked up to him, she found his eyes already on her, an eyebrow arched, and a smile ghosting his lips.

"Hey“, he greeted her.

"Hey.“

He peaked around the corner, looked around, and inhaled the sharp smell of the painting.

"Looking good so far. Can't imagine a full kitchen in that place.“

She kicked her foot lightly against his shin and he turned around, his shoulders trembling with laughter. He ran his hand over his mouth and she heard the scraping of his stumble.

"Yeah, you should check it out. It will be here within a week.“

"A week?“ his smile faded a little.

"Yes a week. Because it takes time. Stop looking like that. This poor woman was afraid of me when I told her my details. What did you say to her? No – don't tell me.“

He let his head fall back against the frame, his eyes hooded. She saw him come to an conclusion, and then he finally nodded. The goofy smile was irresistible. She couldn't stay mad, she couldn't imagine him being mean to anyone when he looked at her like that.

"You forgot your pillow“, he held it out and didn't let go when she grabbed it, but tugged at it. She took a step forward and he let go before he drew her in close. His hand was stroking her back as he brushed her hair from her face with the fingers of the other hand and his eyes studied her features. She blushed under his gaze and darted her eyes, but didn't miss the generous smile on his lips. She had already thanked him, but leaned into his chest to hug him and felt his nose rub gently over her hair.

"I have to work tonight“, he stated and she tried to nod, but her head was buried into his chest.

"Okay“, she mumbled.

"You still can sleep upstairs.“

„Christopher-“, she started, „I don't know.“

"Yeah. I figured.“ She stared up at him and pondered if she should have a discussion with him right there and then or if she should tell him to never come over ever again. But she didn't liked either idea.  
"The fumes will give you a headache.“ He continued.

"I know.“ His tilted his head back, his hands left her and he buried them in the pocket of his jeans. He just stood there, leaning against the frame and she hadn't caught up just yet. Slowly she removed herself from him, fumbled with the pillow.

"That's why I could sleep upstairs?“ she looked up from under her lashes, he blinked once at her.

He turned around and left her cold. Before he reached the corner, he stopped for a second and she leaned out of the frame in case he would turn around. But he didn't.

"I left the window unlocked“, he told her over her shoulder and was off downstairs. She inhaled deeply, closed the door and looked around her apartment. It looked almost normal. She was exhausted but tackled the paintbrushes and paint rollers, putting them all in a bucket after she had filled it with water to let them steep. She had paint in the strands of her hair, the ones Christopher had brushed away earlier. Back in the kitchen, she put a pizza in the stove and cleaned up the cups and glasses, dried them and put them aside. She then went to have a shower, but the paint was a challenge.

All cleaned up with blow dried hair she left the bathroom, already thinking about the new bedding and the feeling of it before getting her pizza and settling on the couch. She watched three episodes of her favorite doctor’s show and turned the TV off. Her gaze went back to her bed and she tried very intently to ignore the building headache.

' _I left the window unlocked_.' Meaning he had done before he had left his loft. The intense studying of her features, looking for a clue from her had her wondering. What was he looking for.

' _I don't know_.' - ' _I figured_.'

Did he sense her uncertainty? Her doubts? It had just been a kiss; he just was her neighbor, who she had a crush on. Her neighbor, who had a hickey a week ago, apparently from the beautiful redhead from the park. So she was just a kiss. That was all. And she was reading too much into all of this.

' _Mine_.' Or maybe she wasn't. Puffing a desperate breath and putting her plate on the coffee table she came to a conclusion. ' _Screw it._ '

She took her keys, her pillow, closed the window behind herself and climbed up the fire escape. The fresh air was a relief. Indeed, he had left his window unlocked. She prayed internally that no one watched her and would call the police on her. Once within his apartment she quickly turned on the lamp on his bedside table. It was quiet. No sound, no sirens from the streets, only her own breathing and heartbeat. She told herself that this was just because of the fumes and because she didn't want to read too much into this she stole a pillow from his bed and took the couch.

* * *

Milly linked their arms, pulling her back from Sara and Collin who were bickering at each as usual, just more flirtatious than usual. While those two were clearly hitting it off – finally – Milly whispered in her ear to consider betting on them. She couldn't take it too seriously, but Milly insisted.

The restaurant was full but not overrun, Sara thankfully had made a reservation and they were seated in a nice corner. All tough the restaurant was a franchise she had never visit one of the other restaurants. Sara gave nice advice on the menu, Milly settled rather quickly on a dish while Collin was going back and forth between five main courses. She on the other hand had wanted a nice dinner out for a long time. With Jonah, she hadn't been out for years, with her friends even longer. Her family was big on home cooked dinners and now that she lived alone in Detroit, she had in fact learned to provide herself with meals. She was going to have a nice evening, with a starter and a not too heavy main, so that maybe – just maybe – she could have a desert.

"How is the kitchen coming up?“, Collin asked after they all had placed their order. Actually, the kitchen was already done. Even though she had insisted to take the week the shop owner seamed unimpressed by her negotiation.

"Nicely – in fact I do have a kitchen now.“

"No way!“, Milly and Sara chirped simultaneously.

"Way! They called me yesterday“, she took the glass the waiter had brought just over and swung it lightly, „and I let them in this morning. They even called when they finished so tonight I will meet my new kitchen!“

"Oh, a blind date!“, Sara teased.

"Don't let the lover boy know about that.“ She choked on her wine as Milly finished her sentence. The table fell dead silent. She was still coughing it off when she turned a little.

"My what now?“, she finally uttered.

Milly looked her straight in the eyes before she looked to the other two for help.

"So the handsome devil isn't your man?“, Milly's eyes grew wider when she shook her head in return. "Now that’s a shame. If he would show up in the front of my door in the middle of the night, well...“, she gestured in the air and took a gulp from her rosé.

"Than you should send him over to Milly's apparently.“ Collin continued. It softened the mood a little.

"But seriously“, Milly proceeded, "you're not seeing him?“ She shook her head again.

"Why?“, Collin asked bluntly.

She was struggling for words. Their starters arrived and they all started digging in, but they didn't let the conversation slip.

"So why not?“

"Well, I don't know him very well for starters.“ She got incredulous looks in response. "I mean it.“

"Ok“, Milly had the fork in her hand and pointed it vaguely into the air, "what do you want to know?“

"What do you need to know?“, Collin contributed. She found Sara’s eyes and saw more than this question there. She should take one step at the time. But she didn't know an answer, so she just shrugged and took another bite.

"Okay, okay – what is his name?“

"Christopher.“

"Christopher. Listen how she says it“, teased Milly. "Where does he live?“

"Apartment above me.“

"Does he live alone?“, Sara said over the rim of her glass.

"Most times“, she got out between bites and saw that her answer wasn't satisfying to them. "He has a son, who stays with him now and than.“

"Have you met the boy?“

"Yes. Yes I did. I watched him once. No, twice.“ - _by accident_ , she added in thought. She was surprised to see a smile form on Sara’s face. Millis forked clashed on the plate when she finished last and she thanked the waiter as he took the plates from them.

"Is there an adequate term when the milf is a dad? Is it a dilf?“

Still chewing on his last bite Collin nodded, Sara rolled her eyes at Milly.

"Milly“, she whined.

"What? He is a dad, he is hot and I wouldn't say no – but only if he was free, which he isn't because we still haven't gotten to the point why he isn't your lover boy.“

She groaned at Milly. But waved her hand to give them permission to continue. Even the main course couldn't shut them up.

"Where does he work?“

"Erm...“, that was a tough one, "I don't really know. In the neighborhood, I guess.“ Close enough.

"What does he for work anyway?“, Collin said – now he wasn't even waiting until his mouth was empty anymore. But she thankfully took a big bite to find a good answer. One for herself. He works with a gun. He get’s beaten up. He is out at night. All of these possibilities weren't good answers.

"He works in shifts, mostly nightshifts when his son isn't around. And as far as I know, he works with people,“ - or maybe just... parts of them. She took a big gulp. And felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She didn't set her glass down before she shifted to get a look at the screen. Maybe excessive drinking would get her some quiet. It was Christopher. She rejected his call and put the phone away, before she finally returned her attention to the table.

“So what excactly do you need?”

“Mh?”

Milly sighed. “Let me rephrase. He lives right above you, visits you at night, he has a son, that you know and which he lets you babysit and therefor trusts you with, which must be a big deal since he doesn't see him often.” She looked at her with raised brows as if it would be an explanation.

“Not to mention that he called your landlord to get the place fixed.”

“Really? Well, well. You do know things, give it a shot.”

Giving a shot wasn't a phrase she would choose in any context with Christopher. Her back pocket buzzed again. The other three slowly changed the subject, so she concentrated on the phone and rejected Christopher’s call. She took a moment to at least text him.

> _\- I'm out. Did something happen? Are you okay? Is Marcus okay?_

As soon as she sent the text she got another call.

“You excuse me.”, she said to her friends, Milly getting up to let her slide out of the booth. She answered before she stood.

“Just a moment.”

“Why don't you answer the fucking phone?” Well, that escalated quickly. She moved towards the restrooms to have a quieter environment.

“I'm out for dinner!”

She heard him click his tongue. The pause grew longer but by the sound of his breathing, she didn't dare to say anything else to explain her comment.

“What happened, Christopher? Are you okay?”

“Mh. Can you leave dinner?”

“What happened?”

“I asked if you can leave? I won't ask again”, she was taken aback on his harsh tone.

“We're nearly done. What is it?”

“A favor. Where are you?” She gave him the name of the restaurant.

“My car will be outside in ten minutes. Get in.”

As she was taking a deep breath to tell him, no – but he already had ended the call. She blinked at the wall in front of her and tightened the grip on her phone. Her mind was running around and when she was back at the table, she gestured Milly to slide into her place so she could take the outer seat. She took her glass, realized it was empty and stopped the waiter to order a glass of whiskey.

Sara extended her hand and rested it on hers.

“What happened?”

“I, I don't know – Oh, thank you”, she took the glass, “Christopher called.”

“Okay”, said Collin wary.

“He is picking me up in ten minutes. He needs a favor.” She took a big sip and ran her tongue over her lips, looking up to Sara who looked worried but nodded slowly. She saw her mouth 'go' and returned the nod. She gulped the whiskey down as Milly handed over her bag, so she quickly started to look for her purse. Milly stopped her and shook her head.

“Next times drinks are on you, okay?”, she offered smiling.

She got a little emotional. Her entire body was tense and the sympathy from her colleagues turned friends was genuine. She nodded, more for herself than for them, and gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek before she got up and put her coat on. She clutched her bag and clenched her teeth to keep the tears inside, unsure what feeling coursed them to stir up in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter it not necessarily a filler, after all she has to figure out how everything will work out with a certain handsome man :D 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments - I'll love each one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher asks her for a favor and she agrees. The night is full of surprises and things won't be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's the middle of the week but I don't have the energy to prepare for work tonight.   
> So at least I try to be a little productive and give you chapter 8. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

She might had thought that Christopher would pick her up, but it wasn’t him in the dark SUV that pulled up. The windows back there where tinted, the seats clean and the car seemed to be brand new or at least very well taken care of. She sat in the back and clutched her things.

The drive was silent but tense. The two guys in the front were nervous. The driver concentrated on the street, checked the mirrors every now and then, but more frequently than she would expected. His hands however had a dead grip on the wheel; she could see his knuckles whitening. He had a neatly trimmed beard, full eyebrows and his eyes looked dark. But then again it was too dark outside and the streetlamps they passed were not bright enough. She couldn’t see the other one in the passenger seat, who was wearing a beanie, but she saw his head turning between the windshield and the side window. They made a few turns before they enter an empty parking lot. She hated the fact, that she gulped so audible. Chills ran down her spine and she felt her breath quickening. She should have said no to Christopher – or should have insisted to get more information on whatever that was. But she wasn’t sure a no was a possibility. The situation was stressful and her thoughts were racing. Maybe she should have been more careful after her move. It had taken her so long to finally get away and now she felt like going down a dangerous road. Maybe she should have been more careful with Christopher, shouldn’t have keep talking to him. Shouldn’t have. She already had lived a life with so many ‘shouldn’t have’s – how she did she end up there again?

Sure. You can do that. You are fine.

She still was fine. She still could do this. She had to, because she didn’t want to imagine what could be if she declined or tried to leave. The only thing she hadn’t figured out by then was if she was afraid. 

The engine was turned off and the man from the passenger seat exited the car. She couldn’t stop herself from jerking away when the door to her right opened. Automatically she started to shake her head and whispered a few ‘No’s. She was afraid – at least a little. He held a black piece of clothing in his hands and she looked up to his face. He raised his eyebrows at her.

If Christopher would have want to kidnap or hurt her, he already had plenty of opportunities. When he had called her, he had sounded off, nervous, mad and very tense. He was so reserved with her, withholding any specifics. As she thought about it, she remembered a phone call a few months ago. Christopher had asked her to watch Marcus and he must have been at work back then. He had sounded just as distanced. Something was wrong, but he wouldn’t get her hurt. She had to tell herself this, because she had to trust him.

Her thoughts caught up to the current event. She scanned the man in front of her. If he was wearing a gun, he had it in the back of his jeans; but she could see both his hands, still holding a black fabric, and that was a good sign.

“Why?”, she whispered.

“Precaution.”

She heard a phone ring and heard the dark timbre from the driver answer the call. It was muffled. She never took her eyes of the man in front of the door, until she felt something pocking into her arm. It was the phone and after gazing up to the driver she took it.

“Luna.”

She closed her eyes and listened carefully. There was no anger in his voice. He didn’t bite the pet name.

“Nothing is going to happen to you. Do you trust me?”

She nodded, too tensed to realize he could not hear that.

“Luna.”

That was a gnarl, one without patience, but also without anger. She handed the phone over to the driver and slid towards the door.

* * *

The blindfold was foolproof. Even if she tried, she couldn’t see a thing. She should have told them that she didn’t have a clue where they were going, since she usually only took the bus to work and didn’t have a car to roam the city. She would got lost if they throw her out of the car. But she was quite sure the two men didn’t care. She had no idea where they were, how long it had been or what was going to happen. She was surprised how calm she was, but to take her mind of, she plotted any thinkable way to get back at Christopher for that. She would find a way – it wouldn’t be criminal, probably not even violent. However, she would find a way to revenge whatever that was.

The car stopped. When both doors fell shut and she realized that she was alone, she finally let go of the breath she had been holding. She closed her eyes behind the blindfold and tried to brace herself. One door would open, a hand would take her by the arm and guide her out and then – everything was possible. She still was startled when it happened.

Whoever was guiding her wasn’t doing a good job. She tripped over the uneven ground and hissed a few swearwords along the way. The air was cold. She felt a light breeze, until they seemed to enter a building. The temperature didn’t change much; it smelled dusty and forgotten. Maybe an old house, but that wouldn’t be that cold. A big room, maybe even a hall. She put a lot of strength into walking slowly but she could hardly slow her guide down.

“Take that off,” it was Christopher – his voice cold and hard as steel.

She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust to the light. With a hand in front of her face she let her gaze roam the hall. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was rubble near the walls, and the floor was covered in more things than just dust.

The hand on her left arm pulled her forward roughly and it drew the last straw.

“Hey!” She was furious and didn’t move, her eyes focused on the man with the beard.

“Let her go”, Christopher said with a low voice. She faced him and nearly didn’t notice him. He was not injured, but his features seemed sharper than usual, his eyes cold and threatening and there was danger surrounding him that made her shiver.

Christopher turned and started walking away, the man to her left gestured her to follow him. Her teeth started to hurt, because she was clenching them without a break. She followed Christopher through a curtain made of plastic into a smaller room. He stopped and she turned her head to follow his gaze.

There was a table in front of her and on this table was the body of a man. For a second her heart skipped a beat, she remembered the phone call from Jonah; so she took a step closer. But it wasn’t him. This man was bigger than Jonah, bigger than Christopher and she recognized him from the first time she had met Christopher. He was breathing, his eyes opened to face her and she could see his pain written all over his features. She stepped closer, and took a closer look, before she turned her gaze to Christopher.

“Can you help him?” His voice was still low, but she could hear his concern.

“What happened?”, she finally asked.

Christopher filled her in while she took of her jacket to have more mobility. She ran her hands over the head, to feel for any wounds there, even after Christopher had told her that Carlos had been shot. His pulse was easy to find, a good sign.

“I need a scissor and whatever first aid kit you have. “

“We don’t.” It was the voice from the man with the beard.

“Then get it from the car! He needs it – so go and get it” Her voice was loud and clear. She hadn’t used that voice in a while. The one she had used at the hospital, when she had to work quick and precisely.

“Rio?” The bearded man didn’t accepted her order.

“I need it now”, she said, her head slightly turned to Christopher without taking her eyes of Carlos; and whatever his reaction was, it worked. She heard rustling behind her and focused back on Carlos. It was a gunshot wound on the right shoulder. Out of habit she said everything she felt and saw out loud. No exit wound. She wasn’t too happy about it. At least it meant the shoulder blade was intact, but she couldn’t tell by feeling where the bullet was. Even though Carlos seemed rather good given his condition. She felt three sets of eyes on her, but she heard footsteps outside the room. To be honest, she didn’t want to know how many people were at the warehouse. It didn’t matter. Carlos mattered and she zoned out.

* * *

Christopher leaned his head against the head rest of his car seat. They sat in silence.

She had done what she could, the only thing they could do was to wait. Her shoulders had slumped after it was done. She didn’t had the equipment, that Carlos had needed, but she had done her best. She had tossed the gloves she had found in the first aid kid and took a step back. Carlos had been unconscious for a while. The pain had been too much. She had looked at the two men, who had brought her here and instructed them to check his vitals – breathing _and_ pulse – regularly. She had warned them all about possible complications and that Carlos might had to go to a hospital after all. Then she had turned to Christopher and hold his gaze for two seconds before continuing.

“I want to go”, and he had nodded. She had passed the men and had given a third, younger man on the other side of the curtain a stern look and he took a step to the side to let her continue her way.

She had felt like passing the finish line when she finally had stepped outside and the brisk air had filled her lungs. It had hurt when she took deep breaths, almost as if she hadn’t breathed for the last hours. Her legs had hurt from the tension she had held and she had felt her body shiver. She had staggered towards the nearest wall and had sunken against it. With closed eyes, she had cursed Christopher and all the others inside this building. She also had send her thoughts out at the universe, for whatever was out there and had asked for a good outcome. Later she will wonder how she can sense him before she sees him, but she had just known when Christopher had come out of the warehouse. And without second guessing it she had followed him until they had reached his car.

So they sat in silence. Christopher started the car and they drove off.

“No blindfold, huh?”, she huffed and glared at him. She noticed the way he squinted his eyes for a moment.

“Luna”, he inhaled deeply, “please.”

She could push him on this, but she didn’t; mainly because she can’t recall him ever using this word like this - it never would have sounded like in this moment, so soft, almost infirm.

Her fingers drummed on her thigh. She hated this, the tension, the silence, the unknown.

“Thank you”, he finally said. She huffed a laugh and started to grind her teeth. While she averted her gaze to the side window and watched to city lights fly by, she took the chance.

“Don’t tell me that this is work.”

She gives him a second to show any reaction, but she won’t let gripping the steering wheel tighter count. She turned in her seat, facing him.

“Because”, she continues coldly, “this isn’t work. This is dangerous. This is deadly, Christopher. Seriously. You have a kid! You have Marcus. Are you insane?”

Everything she had been wondering about suddenly came out. She knew she was rambling, but couldn`t stop.

“What are you?” She poked his arm. He hated it. “Huh? A drug dealer? A gang boss? A drug dealing gang boss? Fuck, Christopher!”

“Dealing drugs is not as lucrative as everybody thinks”, his voice was hushed. She blinked at the street, because if this was all he had to say she considered exiting the car right then. She turned her head towards him and stared at his profile. His lips were a thin line and his eyes were narrow.

“So you are a gang boss,” it hit her like a punch and knocked her breath out. He whined her name. Her hand was clutched over her mouth as if she had said something mean, something wrong. But she knew she was right.

“God, Christopher”, she shook her head at this realization, “I always hated that I didn’t know anything about you – about your job and sometimes… Sometimes I told myself I was better off not knowing. But - fuck… this? Are you serious?”

Her eyes fell down to her hands.

“So,” Christopher started but made a long pause. Long enough to make her look up, “So, you knew?”

Did she? She didn’t know. Maybe expected it – a little at least. Her mind went back to the night out with Collin, Milly and Sara, when she had tried to tell them what Christopher did for a living. She hadn’t known back then, but the evidence was there and that she had known.

“No – but I might had a feeling.” She flinched and closed her eyes.

“Also I did read the article and there weren’t too many reasons to be bailed out of jail. Maybe the article was clear about that”, she trailed off and Christopher puffed a laugh to her left. It grew louder and he ended laughing hearty. Her shoulders started to shake and she could not stifle a giggle. It was a ridiculous situation. But humor was supposed to ease situations like this, right?

“Rio”, she said and the atmosphere changed again, “It’s your street name, isn’t it.”

He nodded.

“I called you that.”

He nodded again. “Don’t use it too often.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Christopher parked the car and when they reached her apartment, he leant against the wall next to her door. His back against the wall, he eyed her attentively. The key was already in the locked, but she didn’t move. His hand darted out and brushed her cheek for a moment, before he buried his hands in his jeans pockets.

“Are you afraid of me?”, he asked, his voice husky and barely a whisper.

Afraid of him? No. She shook her head and scanned his features. His eyes were so much warmer now, comforting and reassuring.

“No. I… I was afraid something had happened. Afraid you got hurt again or that you did something stupid. I’m still not sure you didn’t.

“I’m a little afraid of what you are capable of. Afraid that maybe I’m naïve and that I should be afraid of you.”

She placed her left hand on his cheek and smiled when – just for a second – he leaned in.

“But no. Funny enough I’m not afraid of you.”

Christopher’s hand covers her, so she couldn’t move it away from his face. Their eyes locked even when he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Good night, Luna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the tags - it's gonna be slow ;) 
> 
> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. I hopefully will publish the next chapter on the weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio silence between Christopher and her.   
> Lucky for them they have the best - and cutest - catalyst there is: Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm riding a publishing high here, so... Yeah - I can't stop myself.   
> Lucks yous - I hope c: 
> 
> As I said not to long ago... we are getting there. 
> 
> Happy reading!

There were no news about Carlos – not on screen, not in the papers. She wasn’t surprised, but she didn’t see Christopher either, so there were no news at all. After three weeks, she made her peace with it and pushed the memory further away.

With the cold nights, she was thankful to have a week of morning shifts ahead. The mornings were just as cold, but at least she came home before the sunset. She told herself that it would drain her energy if she would come home in the dark. However, she had caught herself alerted whenever she walked home from the bus stop. If possible, she walked as far from the street as she could. She knew it was because of the ride Christopher had sent for her. Although she had entered the car voluntarily, the drive had been the one thing that had freaked her out. Not knowing where she was going, the strangers, and the blindfold – she couldn’t shake off this feeling. For that reason, she had asked to take a few more morning shifts, because in her mind the cold dawn was safer than the black of the night was.

Some days she also caught herself hoping that coming home early in the evening would force an encounter of any sort with Christopher. But it never happened.

On a Wednesday, she made a stop at the store around the corner. Her dinner meals benefited from her morning shifts. She had picked up cooking and did it all for herself. Cooking for one was tricky and she almost always ended up with leftovers. However, it was soothing and took her mind off work. And off Christopher and his work – even if she would never admit to this fact.

After she had found a few new seasonings, she ended up in front of the cereals.

“I like this one”, before turning her head a smile spread across her face.

“Yeah?”, she asked and turned her head to look at Marcus, who had a serious look on his face and his arms behind his back. Cereal shopping was a serious business.

“Oh yes! Also I could eat some of them when I come over”, he said as if it was a frequently thing, “well, but only if you buy them.”

“Obviously”, she muffled the laughter. Marcus grinned at her and nodded when she took the box. His eyes darted from hers to a point over her shoulder and he asked if he could visit her soon. He didn’t ask her, but Christopher, who slowly entered her field of vision. His arm brushed hers and he stopped next to her. She couldn’t hold his gaze, but he kept looking at her, she could feel it. Instead, she looked at Marcus, who was beaming and asked her as well. She had to look at Christopher to know how he thought about it, so she took a deep breath and did.

His eyes were soft, warm like coffee and for a second he broke eye contact and she was sure he looked at her lips, but she tried to push that thought from her mind. It made her face heat up and his knowing look wasn’t helping.

“We don’t want to bother her, Marcus.”

She shook her head and answered probably too quickly: “You never do.”

“Alright, maybe tonight?” Marcus offered.

She agreed after all.

* * *

Christopher had brought Marcus over around six and had no intentions of staying. He was dressed for the cold outside. Marcus went to her couch and made himself comfortable. She had agreed – not just on spending time with Marcus, but also on having him over.

“Work?”

He nodded with pinched lips. It was awkward between them. She didn’t know how to talk to him anymore.

“Will you be long?”

His raised eyebrows made her cringe.

“I just – are you picking him up?”

Christopher checked his watch and promised to come around before 10. When he left, she remembered very clearly that he had kissed her the last time she had stayed with Marcus. It had only been a peck on the cheek and she remembered being a little shocked back then, but she accepted that she had liked it more than just leaving as he had this time. She had turned her back on him before he closed the door. 

They had cereal for dinner and watched a movie. Since it was a school night after all, Marcus finally agreed to go to sleep, even though a little after his usual sleeping time. He rolled up on her covers, with the blanket from the couch. She dimmed the light and moved to the couch to read. But she couldn’t concentrate. It was dark outside, the streetlights sending a warm glow to her window. She wondered what work meant this time and she wondered why she bothered. For the last weeks, she had been over this in her head.

The way Christopher had made her come over. His harsh tone that didn’t tolerate a no. It had shaken something inside her. Was this as it had been with Jonah? Was Christopher making her _behave_? She had squirmed at this thought, because it was not even close. It had took her some time but she came to the realization, that it must have been his work voice. Just like Rio was a street name. He could have told her to call him Rio right away, but he had not. He had made the decision not to make her a part of his work right from the start. Never did he tell her; never did he made a feel threatened. However, he had asked her for help and the way he had looked at her that night, when she was standing in front of Carlos, that look had haunted her.

She was not mad. She did not hold a grudge. The only thing that hammered on her mind was the question if she should tell Christopher, how intimidating it had been or that she didn’t want to be included in any of it. Though somewhere deep inside, she appreciated him calling her in a situation like this. She had felt his trust, and she had felt proud, that Christopher had chosen to bring her into the loop.

The knock was careful and snapped her out of her trance. She put the book away and throw a quick look to the bed where Marcus was sound asleep. With as much care as possible, she opened the door.

“Hey”, she whispered and gestured Christopher to come inside her apartment. He let keys fall on the sideboard and buried his hands in his pockets again. His eyes softened when they found Marcus and his smile was genuine and warm. He was beautiful like this and for once, she didn’t stop herself from thinking it.

None of them moved. The apartment dimly lit, only the muffled sounds from the streets filled the air. She never took her eyes of him, not even when he turned to look at her.

“Was everything okay?”, he asked and matched her whisper from before.

She nodded and he mirrored it. Silence is a fragile thing, always on the edge of being interrupted. Nevertheless, silence could fill a room and hide things. Therefore, she decided to take a chance.

“Are we?”, she mumbled. His smile faded a little and it felt like her heart dropped in her chest.

“Weren’t we?”

Her breath was shaking after he said it. He stepped closer and ran a hand over her arm.

“I thought you deserved some space. And time.”

She had to smile at this. Never would she have considered thoughtful of a describing word for him, even though he often was. He had been before, but she never had recognized it so clearly. However, he was right. She had needed space and time to think about the night, to settle on a decision about him – and he had needed that, too. Probably to make sure she had meant what she said, when he had asked her, if she was afraid of him.

“I’m not mad”, she finally said, “and not afraid.”

She had to add it, even though she had already told him. His hand gripped her arm tighter for a second and she knew he had have his doubts. When he let go he gestured towards Marcus and she nodded knowingly.

While Christopher scooped Marcus up in his arms, she waited next to the door, holding it open for the two.

She pushed a strand of hair out of Marcus’ forehead when Christopher stopped in front of her and the door. He leaned in, kissed her cheek and she felt his breath on her neck when he mumbled his thanks.

* * *

Sara, Collin and Milly had interrogated her after her abrupt departure. She was lucky; the three of them were cutting themselves off before she could even answer. It had bought her time to find solid answers, which were not the truth nor a complicated lie.

“It was his friend,” she started careful and the three empathized, “he was injured,” true, “and needed medical help,” also true.

“Christopher needed some assistance and I made a few calls” – not with phone, but close enough, “So that his friend would be okay. It was a little chaotic.”

Collin and Milly had been satisfied, Sara’s wary look made her look away. The two ended up at the helping desk and Sara did have some more questions. She nearly had told her all of it, because she would have loved to do so. Just to free her mind a little, to have someone to consult about all of it. But she didn’t.

She trusted Sara, but it was not about her alone. Instead, she told Sara, that Christopher hadn’t been the one to pick her up and how that irritated her. She also explained how his tone had triggered a memory of her ex. How she was sure, it had nothing to do with her, that Christopher had been nervous and therefore had been offhand with her.

Sara listened careful and then took care of the girl with the invalid library ID. She was understanding, but questioned her sincerely. When she told Sara about the way back home and his question in the hallway, she was honestly surprised.

“What?”

“Well, he obviously cares for you. No – not the ride home! That was manners and the least he could have done. He made sure you were okay with that night right away. No matter if compliments or discomfort, most times you should be honest about it within reasonable time. The longer you wait, the hazier a situation grows.”

“You’re saying, that by asking me if I was afraid before dropping me off, he did – what exactly?”

Sara chuckled and shook her head at the question.

“He made sure you were okay – not necessarily with what happened, but with him. He wanted to make sure, if he still has you in his corner. If he can count on you. You said it yourself, you had felt his trust – and he wanted to know if you were on the same page.”

She got what Sara meant.

“Yeah… But if Milly would be hurt, who would you call?”

“You and Collin”, Sara shrugged.

“Yes! Your friends!”

Sara laughed out loud and was hushed by a visitor nearby.

“But not just any friends. I would also call you if I was in jail or in trouble. We are partners in crime!”

That hit way too close to home, considering Christopher – and his work. But she got it. And even though she flinched at the word _crime_ , she had felt a certain warmth in her stomach when she had heard _partner_.

The rest of the shift was smooth and when they clocked out, they were all laughing and in a good mood. It was rather spontaneous when they decided they should go out together.

“Dancing against the cold!”, Milly proclaimed while she rubbed her hands.

“Alright, everybody get’s home, showers and Sara will pick us up!”

Sara raised a faked surprised eyebrow at Collin’s comment, but agreed after some sugarcoating. They said there temporary goodbyes and parted.

* * *

The air in her bathroom was warm yet humid and she relaxed. She applied a simple makeup, one she would not have to care about while dancing. After blow-drying her hair, she fixed it up loosely. A few strands fell from it and framed her face, the heat made her cheeks flushed and she finally tried to settle on an outfit.

A black shirt with three-quarter sleeves, a high neckline in the front and a lower cut one in the back, combined with a dark green tube skirt and tights. It might was simple, yet classy and comfortable, which she found very important. She could wear something fancy but couldn’t care less about fumbling to keep her clothes in place when she went out. With her hair up, she found the back of her shirt very stunning it was her favorite piece. Her phone buzzed and she knew Sara was outside. In a hurry, she checked herself in the mirror a last time, made sure the blow-dryer wasn’t plugged in anymore and turned the lights off. She picked the first pair of shoes that would be a safe choice – mainly because she didn’t want to make the others wait. Her phone and wallet were in a small black purse and she grabbed her keys and a black jacket from the wardrobe next to her door. When it fell shut behind her, she locked it and made her way to the staircase. The rush filled her ears; otherwise, she would have noticed the noises. However, she didn’t and when she reached the end of the stairs she had to stop abruptly in front of a group of man. She flicked her eyes up and looked around them. The last one her gaze fell on was Carlos and her mouth fell open a little, before a smile formed on her face.

She saw his eyes light up and his warm voice filled the hall with a loud and enthusiastic greeting. His hand laid on her shoulder as he thanked her briefly, which made her coy and she darted her eyes from him. Only then, she noticed that someone eyed her strongly. The man stood on her left side. He wore a simple shirt and black short coat. Her cheeks still flushed from Carlos kind words and she started to feel overwhelmed between all of this interactions.

“Well, I’ve got to go – my friends are waiting. But it was so good to see you! Really good!”, she said to the three of them and addressed the last part directly towards Carlos. He and the other two stepped aside for her and she was face to face with Christopher. He must have stood there by the door since she had come down, out of her sight behind his companions. He scanned her from head to toe, it sat her on fire and he narrowed his eyes. His gaze drifted to the guy, who had checked her out for just a second, before Christopher looked back at her. She made a step forwards and before she reached the door, he had opened it for her. Because of his chivalry, she had to brush against his body as she exited the house.

Sara’s car was on the other side of the street and while she concentrated on the traffic before passing, she was nearly one hundred percent sure, that Christopher was looking at her. She closed the door of the car and let go of a breath. Before Sara took off, she finally looked over and saw the door closing – so he must have been holding it open longer than necessary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thinking, right? But let's be honest - they both have to figure their shit out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can flirt forever. It's go big or go home - or go big and go home.

The Club was packed this time. Most of the time to much contact with strangers, not exactly her most favorite activity. However, she was with her friends and didn’t mind. While Milly was sipping her drink and Collin and Sara tried to talk over the loud music, all four of them in a circle, she closed her eyes and smiled. She had made it there – in a new city, a new job. She had made new friends; she had found people, who were more than just colleagues to her. Collin and Sara had ditched the attempt to talk and switched to dancing.

“Your boyfriend was eyeing you rather concerned earlier,” Milly leaned over.

“My what now?”, she laughed.

“You know who I mean!” She nooded, of course she did know.

“Yes – but he is not the boyfriend.”

“Having a fight?”

She shook her head, still smiling. “Not really. Something about work – and morals.”

“Maybe you should work that out.” Milly nodded towards the bar and turned around to the dancefloor.

The air in the club became thick and heavy. It was him, seated at the bar, his back on her. Had he followed her? Was he stalking her? She couldn’t rule out a coincidence, but she didn’t believe in one. Not in that case.

Abandoned by her friends she walked over to the bar and accidently mirrored his posture as she leant on the counter. She saw his head tilting towards her as she ordered a drink. While she waited, her eyes darted to his hands. They were clasped and his thumb brushed over the other. There was a sudden movement behind him, which draw her attention.

“Hi!”

It was loud enough for her to hear. The girl was pretty she could admit it. Her hair was long, a shade of dark blond, with soft waves. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips stretched in an open and flirtatious smile. Christopher had turned his head to face the girl. She hadn’t expect him to do it, so she raised her eyebrows at the drink that was placed in front of her and she decided, she didn’t had time for that. Not at all.

She pushed the flirts, the kisses, the trust aside, took her drink and left him behind. Although she could easily join Milly or even Sara and Collin, she didn’t immediately. With them nearby, she started dancing all by herself, because after all she had achieved so far, she shouldn’t feel insecure about dancing alone anymore.

The problem with dancing alone was that it was often read as a clear invitation for others to join. She never had a problem dancing with people, but she didn’t like to dance closely with someone she didn’t know or couldn’t see. The person behind her was close and she tried to move from him, but he seemed to follow her. A hand brushed her hip and she turned. He must be a student; at least his features suggested he was just old enough to be in the club in the first place. He smiled and raised a brow, still dancing towards her. She shook her head and turned away.

Though she hoped it would be enough, but it wasn’t. She felt his frame against her back and squirmed away from him. Ignoring him could work, but he had a beer in his hand and it probably wasn’t his first. She braced herself and turned again. But before she could say a thing, she felt a hand on the middle of her back and a body pressing into her side.

“Is everything okay?”

She leant into Christopher as she heard his voice. It wasn’t threatful, it was nonchalant. Unfortunately, the rasp made it impossible to hear that for a stranger. Therefore, the younger man turned away and started dancing with a group of friends.

Christopher’s hand lingered on her back for a moment, his fingertips on her bare back just above the low neckline. It made her shiver when he took it away and started to take off. She grabbed his hand instantly.   
Because maybe she didn’t have time – not for games, not for dancing around. He was there constantly. It was crazy, even creepy. However, he always was protective, caring and attentively. The kiss burnt on her memory, she had thought about it before he had called her to the warehouse and she most certainly had thought about it afterwards as well. When she had seen him smile at Marcus or when she had met his gaze in the hallway early. It was something in the way he looked at her, that sparked the memory back to life.

On eyebrow raised he turned back around, dropped his gaze from her eyes to their hands. She moved her hand and interlaced her fingers with his, to tug him closer. As he took a step closer, her free hand came to rest on his upper arm.

Christopher closed the distance between them, she felt how he loosed the grip and both his hands were on her sides soon after. She moved her hands to his shoulders, when he leaned in and their foreheads touched.

Everything else faded into the background, the music seemed turned down, and the people suddenly where miles away.

She moved her head, so her lips were close to his ear.

“Did you follow me?”

She was confidant he was grinning, because she felt him move against her cheek. “Yes.”

“You have to stop that,” she said but couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Why?“

“Because it’s creepy, very creepy”, she insisted seriously. Also, it was annoying, but the feeling of understanding crept up to her. He had given her space after the warehouse. He had been polite and hadn’t pushed her. But she got the impression that maybe he would have liked less space. That he was looking for a reaction, any kind of reassurance for whatever they had.

“And you don’t really fit here”, she finished.

He leaned back to look her in the eyes. “Says who?“

The offended look on his face made her laugh.

“I do. Also, I was fine.” 

“I know.”

“I didn’t need you stepping in.”

“I know.”

“You did it anyway.”

“Won’t apologize for that, luna.”

That made her close her eyes and smile widely. She didn’t know what to say to him, but she didn’t want him to break away from her, so instead she hugged him, her head on his shoulder. His hands spread across her back, brushed his fingers above the neckline of her shirt and he pulled her flush against his body.

No more dancing around, no flirty encounters. It was time to make a big shot or never think about it again.

“Can you take me home?”

It was a whisper. Even though she had forgot about her surroundings for a while, it now was all very clear. The people were closer again, the music too loud and she felt too warm.

He tilted his head until his lips could brush her neck, before Christopher leaned back and showed her a very confident, smug smile. She was burning, gestured him to wait a moment, so she could tell her friends she was leaving. The people in the club had filled the dancefloor and she could make Sara out. They nodded at each other and she raised her hand to wave her goodbye. She had her purse, and could get the jacket on her way out. After a reassuring nod from Sara, who smiled way too knowingly, she looked back to Christopher. He maneuvered them through the crowd.

* * *

The drive was quiet; Christopher’s eyes were on the road, she let hers drift to his face every now and then. His fingers brushed against her tight but never left the stick shift completely.

They didn’t speak a word when they started walking towards their building. Christopher’s right hand was on her back as he was guiding her over the street. He opened the door and let her in first. In front of her apartment, he once more leaned against the wall, hands buried in his jacket. She let them in, hung her jacket back to the wardrobe before placing her purse on the small sideboard underneath. After she had taken her shoes off, she turned back to Christopher, who had closed the door behind himself but was just standing mere inches from the exit and waited. Waited for her to make a move.

She smiled, more at herself than at him and took three steps forward, standing right in front of him. Slowly she reached out but before she could reach the sleeve of his jacket, everything went dark and Christopher pulled her into his left side immediately.

His hand spread across her back, but there was no tender intension.

As her eyes accustomed to the dark, she could make out his features and his silhouette. His right arm twisted behind his back. It was a riddle to her, how she never realized he had a gun on him. How could she always let that slip?   
She tried to make as little noises as possible, but his breath was even. Nothing happened. There was no sound, that shouldn’t be heard. There was no rustling, no moving around. It was a black out. She felt his shoulder relax.

From her spot next to him, she just leaned in closer and kissed the exposed skin of his neck above his shirt. Christopher hissed above her, but when she moved to let her lips ghost across his Adams apple, she felt his groan before it escaped his mouth.

His digits pressed into her back as he started to move them to her bed. Her hands ran over his covered chest, her lips left small kisses along his neck until he took a step from her, to circle around her and left her cold in the dark.

She heard a thump and a rustling behind her, probably where Christopher put the gun on her bedside table.

“My little minx,” his chest pressed against her back, his hands skimmed her sides, her hips, where he gripped her a little tighter before he took the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. One of her hand reached back to his head, slightly scratching over his buzz cut as he attached his lips to her neck. When she moaned he took his time on that one spot.

“Christopher, I-,“ at the same time, his hands ran over her ribs and over her stomach. She dragged he sharp breath and felt him smile against her neck, so she elbowed him with no intention of hurting him. His dark chuckle made her push back into him, his lips moved to the crook of her neck.

She turned in his arms and kissed him. Her fingernails scraping over his scull before she unbuttoned his shirt. His jacket was already gone and she vaguely remembered a rustle earlier. When she finally had the last button open, Christopher played with her hair and embraced her in a hug, kissed her when their bodies were flush against each other.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, opened her skirt und pulled it down. While her fingertips ghosted across his checks and jawline, he his hand came to rest on the back of her thighs. He moved her gently forward and she braced her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her onto his lap.

Christopher bit his lip, tilted his head and she gladly started to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, deep and exploring. He hold her head with one hand, the other roamed her thighs, her bum and wandered over her back and shoulder. Without breaking the kiss, he brushed the strings of her bra off her shoulders, unclasped the piece of clothing before he freed her from it and tossed it aside.

Both his hands were on her back and spread over her shoulder blades, he shifted his kisses to her neck once more and leant his body forward. The only thing she could do was to lean back into his hands until she sat back far enough for him to kiss her breasts. His stumble on the sensitive skin caused her little noises to grow louder, when he started open kisses to her breast and sucked on it, she couldn’t withhold a loud moan. He let out a sharp breath through his nostrils and repeated the action on the other breast. The position was a little uncomfortable, her legs started to hurt from the angle he hold her in. She breathed his name when he hoisted her back upright and felt like all air was knocked from her lungs as he flopped her onto her back.

His lips were back on hers. He was all over her, mumbled in between kissed how beautiful she looked, how good she was and that it was all for him. His hands explored her body again, and his lips captured hers with so much intensity and passion that she could not suppress a warmth spreading in her stomach.

His hand cupped her over her tights und underwear, her body arched into the touch on its own behalf. Christopher mumbled her name as he moved down, placed a kiss on her breast, and her stomach before he pulled down her tights and underwear down in one swift motion. He breathed kisses along her thigh, settled on her hip and sucked on the skin there. As he released the skin, he moved to her middle, kissed her just underneath her navel and moved lower.

Christopher placed his hands on her hips, dipped lower and gave her a hard lick, which came so unexpected that her hips buckled up but he hold her down with his hands. He didn’t leave her until she whimpered his name. Again, he moved to her hip and kissed the spot where he had probably already sucked a mild hickey. He crawled up her body and her hands immediately unbuckled his belt, the button and zipper of his jeans, but she couldn’t reach down far enough and let out a rather impatient whimper.

“Sh, my love”, he gave a chaste kiss, before he stripped out of his jeans and boxers.

As soon as his body covered hers once more, she needed to touch him. She cupped his head, kissed him and touched every inch of his skin she could reach. 

“You look so beautiful, baby. I could spent hours just looking at you, kissing you,” his voice was low and dark. Like his eyes sometimes looked.   
Her hips moved against him and both let out a rattled breath.   
“Luna,” Christopher rasped, “what are you doing to me?”   
She reached her hand out to the nightstand, were she had placed a box of condoms. Since she couldn’t reach far enough, Christopher opened the drawer and raised a questioning eyebrow. She could feel her cheeks burn up, but more from a form of embarrassment. So, she might had got them before the warehouse incident, after they had kissed each other in his kitchen.

“I might got optimistic.” She had trouble to get the words out, because she seemed to have run out of breath.

He wet his lips and grinned at her, but started to fumble with the still sealed box. She dug her head for a moment, before she lifted it to kiss his collarbone, sucking softly onto his skin. His breath hitched, she heard him rip the package and felt him nudge her head gently with his chin to look at him.

Christopher leaned down to kiss her, guided her legs around his waist as he entered her slowly. He rested his weight on his forearms and his forehead against hers. A few seconds to let them both relax into the feeling, but neither of them had the patience to hold on longer.

His turned his head and she felt his breath as he nuzzled at the crook of her neck. She held onto him, ran her hand over his rips, his back and shoulder blades and couldn’t stop to meet his rhythm, to encourage his pace. Christopher’s hand found her hip and tried to hold her in place, to slow her down. It wasn’t very successful, but when he kissed her she grabbed his face. It was sloppy and passionate and Christopher chose that moment to place his hand from her hip between them. She moaned into the kiss and let her head fall back, her mouth slightly open. He attached himself on her neck again, kissed her where he felt her pulse.

His name barely made it pass her lips, one of her hand grasped around his upper arm as she held onto him. The world could probably shatter around them and she still wouldn't be able to move away from him. She tried to get closer to him, to touch every inch of his skin and closed her eyes.

She arched from the bed against him and shuddered, his name on her lips. Christopher's movement grew ecstatic and when he tensed above her, she was still a panting mess and gasped audible as he bit her tenderly where her neck and shoulder met.

Christopher panted and sunk down onto her. Her mind finally caught up a little and she stroked his head absently while her breathing became more normal again. It felt like they laid like this for an hour, but it probably were just seconds. Minutes perhaps.

When Christopher caught his breath, he kissed the bite mark, put a hand on her hip and began to draw soft circles over the other mark. He raised his head and kissed her; lazy and slow this time and she couldn’t withhold a smile. Her fingertip ran over his cheek, he propped his forehead against hers as he draw out of her. He gave her a final kiss before he left for the bathroom.

He chuckled at her, because when he came back she still hadn’t moved an inch.

He crawled back into the bed, hoisted her blanket over the two of them and slid closer to her. He kissed her hair and drew patterns on her back. She wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of the right words. For once a bubble would be nice – maybe it could wait until the next morning. She huddled closer and ran her hand over his chest. The warmth from him and from the blanket that surrounded her and dulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that finally happened!
> 
> Thank you all for still going through with these two :)   
> Tell me what you think and have a great weekend!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elizabeth,” he gnarled. It was so dark and cold it made her freeze in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading c:

It was early morning, dawn had just crept upon the city and a soft grey-golden light flooded her loft. She blinked and nuzzled her head against the warm mattress. Nevertheless, it wasn’t her mattress, it was the warm chest she had rested her head on.

A hand drew circles on the small of her back and her memory was drown with images from the night before. Had he even slept? Because she remembered him doing the exact same thing before she had fallen asleep.

She looked up to see his head turned towards the window; she ran her hand over his chest and his ribs.

“Hey”, he rasped, his voice barely a whisper and kissed her hair. She couldn’t stop smiling.

Untangling herself from the bed and tugged on the blanket to cover herself. Christopher didn’t let her take it, arched an eyebrow at her and showed her a smug grin. She pouted her lips at him and glanced around.

His button down shirt laid next to the bed, where she had dropped it. She grabbed it and flashed him a cocky smile.

Once in her bathroom, with a closed door she let the emotion hit her fully. The smile seemed carved on her lips and she bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from giggling. Instead, she closed a few buttons and combed her fingers through her hair. After she had splashed water in her face, she brushed her teeth and looked absently into the mirror.

This was the point of no return. She had taken the high road and there was no emergency exit on this ride. The last few weeks she had weighed her options, had gone over and over in her head, what it all meant. She had repeatedly pondered on the consequences. It still had her brought to this exact moment.

Glancing to the door she settled on the decision, that the man in her bed was Christopher and Christopher alone. Her neighbor, who had cheeky grin, a good heart (even buried behind walls, secured by sharp features and sarcasm) and an amazing kid. He made her burn from head to toe with a single look and he had been there, when she thought her past had caught up on her. He had secured her living conditions; he had made sure she was all right.

He had brooded over his decision to include her into his work and yet he still had shown her the full trust he had in her.

He was Christopher, but not Rio. Rio was most certainly a part of him and she made her peace with it. Because as dangerous and morally difficult his job was in her eyes, it was okay. If he would be a slimy, narcissistic manager, it might would be socially accepted, but not much different in the end.

Rio was a part of him. He wouldn’t be the same without this side.

She exited the bathroom and joined him in her bed. Christopher laid on his side and let his eyes roam her figure. She regretted her decision a little, because the way his eyes darkened made her squirm. When his eyes found hers, he smiled at her widely and rested his hand on the hem of his shirt, just over the curve of her hip. He pulled her close and covered her under the blanket without taking his eyes of hers.

The silence wasn’t awkward or heavy. But something pinched inside of her. She had to say something, clear some things up, which she hadn’t said before. Her thoughts circled back to the moment when he had told her what he wanted to call her. She thought about asking him again. However, she realized that she owed him an answer.

She traced her fingers across the bridge of his nose, along his eyebrow and over his cheekbone.

“Mine”, she breathed while she scanned his face once more.

She chuckled when she saw him blinking repeatedly. Christopher leaned back and narrowed her eyes on her.

“Excuse me?”

Her hand wandered lower, fingertips brushed along his collarbone.

“That’s what _I_ want to call you, _too_.”

The grip on her hip tightened. “Are you sure?”

She had heard that question not too long ago. It had been the one question that brought her here in the first place and her answer hadn’t changed, even though it hadn’t been Christopher who had asked her back then.

She nodded, while her finger brushed along the silhouette of his shoulder and upper arm.

“Yeah”, she added as an afterthought, “I am.”

She shifted and let her fingers dance over his chest.

“I mean, maybe we could try a little Church and State when it comes to your job, but – yeah. I’m in.”

His hand moved from her hip to the small of her back and he pulled her closer before he nodded understandingly.

“But,” she started as her fingers skimmed over his waist to his back, “you have to talk to me.” She held his gaze and hoped he could read in her eyes how serious she was.

“And you can still call me, in case you need me.”

Christopher hadn’t moved and she wondered if he held a breath in. “You hear me?”

“Yeah”, he answered with a hoarse voice. “So – yours, huh?”

“Absolutely”, she chuckled, but bit her lower lip. “But there is one thing…”

He quirked an eyebrow and waited. She dropped her gaze and stared at her fingers between them.

“I don’t like to share.”

She felt his huffed laugh against her forehead.

“Is that so?”

“Mhm.”

He put his fingers under her chin to make her look up. His expression was soft and honest, a smile ghosting his lips.

“I don’t share, either.”

The warmth she had already felt the night before replaced the pinch inside her. She nodded her head merely visible.

“Although, you can still read to Marcus, you know?”

She laughed at his comment and let him capture her lips. Her smile faded slowly as he deepened the kiss, caressing her face.

Christopher rolled them so he could hover above her. He kissed her steadily, broke away from her to call her by her name and his favorite nicknames. Between he kissed her again and again. As he mumbled ‘mine’ against her lips, he started to unbutton his shirt she wore.

She cradled his head, smiling about his rambled whispers. He took his time with her, wound her up under his touch and finally asked her, if he was hers. When she answered him truthfully, he gave in and stopped teasing her.

The light in the room is brighter and she resisted the urge to close her eyes. She couldn’t stop looking at him, at his features and his body. He asked her to call him by his name, kissed her repeatedly and called her love again. She liked that name the most, because it spread the warm feeling wider through her body. He mumbled it again and she shivered beneath him.

When he reached his high, he groaned her name.

This time he was too lazy to jump from the bed, he grabbed a tissue to take the condom off and tossed it, before he slumped against her. His head rested on her chest and she stroked his hair gently. She ran her free hand along his arm.

“Give me an hour or two, little minx.”

“Huh?”, she is quite sure her brain had shut off.

“Let me sleep a little, and then you can wake me, promise.”

After all, it is Christopher who woke her up. And when she remembered him of his words he only told her, her timing must be off and hushed her with a kiss.

* * *

Christopher had hold her close while he had drifted back to sleep. But she couldn’t stay in bed any longer. It was bright outside and it was close to lunchtime. Even though she still had the day off, she wanted to at least get out of bed and shower.

Her hair was a mess and needed a wash rather immediately and so did her body. She felt sore in a good way and the water hugged her warmly. The smell of the shampoo filled the cubicle and the steam made the air damp. As soon as she finished and washed everything off, she turned the water off and stepped outside. The mirror was steamed over, the air damp and warm. She wrapped herself in her favorite towel and rubbed her hair a little drier with another one.

Her clothes were all outside in the drawer; she bit her lower lip and watched the door know as she opened the door as careful as possible to not startle Christopher. As she peered outside, she saw him upright on the edge of the bed, his back towards her. He was on his phone, his head braced in left hand, which he had propped on his tight.

“Elizabeth,” he gnarled. It was so dark and cold it made her freeze in place.

“We made a deal and you know the conditions; don’t play dumb.”

He listened to the caller and clicked his tongue.

“Don’t use your sexy voice on me,” her eyes flew wide open at that but she had to cover her mouth with her hand when Christopher continued, “It doesn’t work on me anymore.”

 _Anymore_?

“I know you would like that, but don’t get your hopes up.”

He ran his mouth over his stumble and shook his head. His chuckle was low but without humor.

“Elizabeth,” the way he said the name made her shiver in the doorway, “It doesn’t work like this, there is no easy way out. Either you get the job done or we will have a problem.”

He hung up and placed his phone on the bed stand. The floor under her creaked and made her close her eyes shut. She heard how he moved on the bed, probably turned around to look towards the door.

“Good morning,” his voice was soft and warm and totally different than it had been when he was on the phone moments ago, “You showered without me?”

She looked up and so a smug grin on his face, almost wolfish. The predator she had seen in him before, he was very obviously visible. Still, it couldn’t stop her, she had to fire her question right away.

“Who is Elizabeth?” It sounded harsh but it fit her anger. Christopher’s grin dropped, she could see how he ran his tongue along his upper teeth and how his eyes narrowed. He was weighing his words, she knew that right then and there. Her chest heaved with her heavy breathing.

“We sometimes have to work together.”

She bit the insides of her mouth before she spoke again.

“And therefore you know her sexy voice? I don’t recall your work being overly sexy – I have to admit.”

He took a sharp inhale and turned away from her. Christopher pushed himself up from the bed, ran both hands over his face before he turned around.

“It’s a cute look.”

“Excuse me?” He started to move around the bed,

“Jealousy – it is a cute loon on you,” he smirked.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not jealous,” she moved from the doorframe to her drawer and tried to pick some clothing.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, baby.”

He was right behind her; she felt the heat of his body as he pressed himself against her back.

“Is she-,“ she didn’t know how to ask him. His hands wandered over her stomach as she fidgeted with the hem of a pantie. She had to know.

“Is she the hickey?”

“What?” Christopher breathed close to her ear and turned her around. His brows were knit together. She wet her lips and closed her eyes.

“Is she the redhead? The one from the park.”

Christopher tilted his head but nodded eventually.

“How?”

She shrugged, but her eyes darted down. Her look was fixated on his tattoo and she sincerely wondered how she had ignored that he was still without any clothes at all.

“I saw you with her – it was before Jonah called. And- and,” she stumbled over the words.  
“When we met on the fire escape, when you asked me to help you – you had a hickey. It was her, wasn’t it?”

Her fingers dug into the drawer behind her and as she caught a glimpse of Christopher, moving his head away from her, she knew she had been right.

“She… Well, she is very beautiful, Christopher and the way she looked at you and the smug grin you had on your face, I just thought she was the one who gave you the hickey.”

“She was.”

“Oh.”

“Past tense.”

“Huh?”

“Past tense, la luna,” he brushed a strand of hair from her face, “she was the woman that _gave_ me the one hickey you saw. As I said, we sometimes have to work together and yes, we hooked up a few times. But we haven’t in a while. I do not consider Beth ,well…, completely trustworthy. Mistakes were made and somethings can’t be fixed with sex and fluffy moments.”

Even though she welcomed his honesty she tensed up. He was not hiding any of it. She had asked after all. So at least she knew she was right. He had been with the redhead with the porcelain-like skin. However, by the way he told her so bluntly about all of it she thought she should believe him when he said it was past tense.

“You _are_ jealous.”

“I know.” He chuckled and reached out for her but she slightly flinched away from him. Christopher leaned back with the look of surprise on his face. She held his gaze.

“You could have her, Christopher. I wouldn’t blame you. I.. You – just please don’t play with me.” The surprise faded a little and confusion settled on his face instead. He opened his mouth, but stopped himself. His head was tilted back a little, his chin higher than before as if he was trying to see through her.

“I already told you,” he started with a low voice, “I want to call you mine. That hasn’t changed and you are… well, something else – you are a genuine good person, I can see it. Like when you are with Marcus. But you also so perfect for me. Just for me,” his eyes ranked her from head to toe and back up before he reached out again. This time she stayed still and let him place his hands on both her cheeks. , “And you said, you want to call me yours – and I want to be that for you, my love. She is not important, it’s over.”

“Does she know?”

“No joke, she is over. It’s not like she spent the night,” he took a step closer, “next to me,” the wolfish grin reappeared, “naked.”

“Shut up,” she scolded him but stared at his grin way to fondly.

“I don’t care about her, alright? She is definitely not the woman I desire, luna,” his head was close to hers, their foreheads resting against each other, “Don’t be intimidated by her. You are beautiful, my love.”

With that he drew her close, his arms held her in a tight embrace and his grin widened.

“If you don’t believe me, I can show you.”

One of his hands held her in place, still flush against his body, while the other started to wander over her form. From her back to her hip, up along her side over her covered breast until it came to rest on the side of her neck. His thumb brushed along her jawline and his eyes darkened. The look in them was stern, almost dangerous and it made her swallow hard.

“It’s you I want, do you hear me?”, his voice was husky and low. 

She slowly nodded without breaking eye contact.

His features were still serious as he mimicked her nodding and he leaned in. Their lips brushed against the others and it was a chaste kiss, one like a promise. Christopher’s lips moved lightly over hers before he caught her bottom lip and tenderly sucked on it.

His thumb still brushed over her jaw. He darted his tongue out and as she granted him excess, he groaned into her mouth. Maybe because she chose the exact moment to finally touch him, too. Her hands found the nape of his neck and she stroked along his hairline, her nails scraped feathery along his hairline. She let one hand roam his shoulder as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. It felt like he tried to make a statement, to reassure her for what she might was looking her. To make her believe he meant it. At least it felt like it and she accepted it. He was vigorous and even when she put a hand on his chest, because she was sure she was close to run out of air, he didn’t stop but tugged on her towel. It dropped to the ground and he was still kissing her. 

* * *

Christopher was attentive; most times, she would even say he was calculating. He had to be, she knew this. But he was ever so attentive, it made a swoon. He didn’t sho his affection to publicly. Even before they had become something, he hid his plans but he always did what he could for her.

He didn’t send too many messages, he kept them short and informative. But he almost never texted her randomly questions. So, when he did, it made her smile too widely. 

> dinner tonight?   
>  fancy or upstairs?   
> upstairs – you, Marcus & me   
> do you want fancy? 
> 
> Upstairs sounds perfect

He was so nonchalant about the time they now spent together. She on the other hand was on fire every time he asked her over, knocked on her door or opened his for her. The air seemed to be charged with desire whenever she saw him and she knew he felt that way, too. He was just better at hiding it. Christopher had made her a fixture in his life, he never questioned her being around.   
She agreed on the dinner without second guesses.  
“What are we having?”, she asked when Christopher opened the door. He braced his forearm against the doorframe and ranked his eyes over her body, raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
“You are unbelievable,” she rolled her eyes at him and tried to sneak passed him.   
Christopher fetched her and tugged her close. He kissed her briefly, looked at her for a few silent moments before he gave her a kiss on her forehand.

“You do know you have a key, right?”, Christopher mumbled against her hairline.   
She jerked her head up and looked at him in disbelieve.   
“I what now?”   
His chuckle was low and dark, it sounded like home and she wanted – probably needed – to hear it more often.   
“You have a key to this place, Luna. Just as I have one for yours,” he shrugged and let her pass. “Darling, you should check your keys,” he whispered into her ear and send a shiver down her spine. 

“But when?” she mouthed.   
“Last time you were with Marcus.”

With that, he fondled her tush for just a second before he moved to the kitchen. How did she not know that? Her mind went spinning. She didn’t see him leave, she remembered hearing keys. But it must have been his. Just to put them somewhere before he picked up Marcus. She had keys.  
As she was on her way to greet Marcus, Christopher told her he ordered Chinese.   
Marcus persuaded them to dine with a movie, so they ate sitting on the floor around the coffee table. They ended up on either side of Marcus and watched the movie. She collected the food containers and brought them to the kitchen. As she turned around, she took the scene in.   
Both Marcus and Christopher were laughing at something, Christopher’s nose scrunched. Marcus slowly slumped against his dad’s shoulder. Those was a moment where she couldn’t believe what she had gotten herself into – but in a good way. It clearly compensated the dark moments. Christopher caught her look and shot her a swift smile.   
She sat down again, just in time to watch the end of the movie. Christopher had his arm stretched over Marcus head. His fingers stroked the shell of her left ear before they brushed along her neck.   
It was almost domestic. Marcus was getting ready for bed and had already picked out a book. But it left them alone for a few minutes and when she tried to get up, because she wanted to refill her drink, Christopher moved closer and replaced his fingertips with his lips.

Her eyes closed on an instinct and she pressed against him. He puffed a laugh against her neck and kissed her. It was not as brief and innocent as the one she got as greeting. But when there was a clang from the bathroom, Christopher sighed and hung his head against her shoulder before he got up to look after Marcus.

She had cleaned up the table and the kitchen, when Marcus sat on his bed and called for her. As she walked over, Christopher’s phone started buzzing on the wooden table. She picked it up and handed it to Christopher who took the call and squeezed her upper arm.

Marcus was settle under the blanket and had the book in his hand. He beamed and patted the bed next to him. She smiled and sat down.

Christopher showed up on the foot of the bed, already in a jacket.

“Hey, buddy – I gotta go for a little while.”

“Okay.” Marcus mumbled while he studied the back of the book. She saw how Christopher’s jaw worked and his shoulders slumped down a little.

“We are quite settled with the book anyway, right?” Did she try to mediate? Marcus made a little confirming noise and Christopher looked at her emphatically. “And your dad will be back in just a few minutes, won’t you?” She locked eyes with Christopher, who nodded.

When Marcus didn’t show a reaction, Christopher let out a noisy breath and crawled over the cover to tickle the boy. It did the trick. Marcus hugged his dad tightly and opened the book after they said good night.

Christopher leaned over to her.

“Thank you,” he mumbled into a short kiss before he was gone from the bed and the door clicked shut seconds later.

“So where do we start?”, she asked Marcus.

It was little after two when she woke on the couch. The light next to her was on. She listened carefully but couldn’t hear a sound that shouldn’t be there. She swung her legs over the edge and tiptoed to Marcus’ nook. The boy was sound asleep.

However, Christopher’s bed was empty.

After they had finished the book, she had waited until Marcus was asleep before she had moved to the couch and sat there to wait.

She checked her phone but there was no missed call or message.

> Hey – just wondering if you’re all right.

The last dishes were clean and she was tired. Christopher could be delayed because of any possible reason. Maybe he driven out of town for it or maybe they had taken a detour.

Those were the ideas that gave her some relaxation. However, her thoughts circled back to darker scenarios.

Maybe they had an accident or something had happened to one of them – or even worse – to Christopher. She looked back over to Marcus and crossed her heart. That could not be. She killed the light and moved to the bed. When she snuggled under the blanket she checked her phone. There was still no text. So, she called Christopher.

It rang but no one took the call. She tried it again and went straight to voicemail.

> Call me.
> 
> I’ll be with M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I might had avoided the Brio story line a little.  
> Truth be told, I really like Brio - especially the "early" Brio. But as so often I don't consider it the perfect fit for both of them and that's how I always end up with stories like this.  
> I also put a limit on it, I'm quite sure this is gonna end with chapter 14. 
> 
> Thank you all again for sticking around. It's very reassuring to read your comments - it means so much to me (you probably have no idea!)  
> If you want to feel free to leave a comment or come over and talk to me on tumblr.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Here I am!  
> Second: I'm so sorry that it had been a (long) while. 
> 
> But here we go again.  
> Though the chapter is not the longest but we are creeping closer to the end.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Marcus woke her and asked for Christopher right away. She hadn’t caught up yet and ran her hand over her face. Marcus kneeled a few inches on Christopher’s side.  
“I don’t know, buddy,” what else could she say? “He was probably hold up. Why don’t you go to the bathroom and I check my phone, okay?”   
Marcus nodded and let go of the blanket he was fumbling with. He crawled off the bed and she immediately grabbed her phone. Somehow, she was not surprised when there were no calls or messages. Something was wrong.  
She tried his phone again. Still voicemail.   
Marcus came back from the bathroom, his face worried. He bit his lip and it hurt her. Christopher would never stay away for that long without a sign, not when Marcus was around.  
“Okay! We gonna have breakfast, buddy. After that we will make a plan.”   
Marcus nodded solemnly and his bare feet slapped over the floor. She realized she had no number to call. The only thing she could do was wait.   
Thankfully, Marcus did take the assigned duties. He placed the plates and cutlery. She tried to snap out of her trance and the best chance was to get her hands on something to do. So pancakes it was. She helped Marcus to pull a chair over, so he could stay close to her.   
Slowly the worry faded from the boy’s face. She chatted as freely as possible, about school, practice, his friends and all his interests. It was hard for her to focus on those things. Her mind drifted back to Christopher and wherever he was.   
By the time breakfast was ready, Marcus had seemed more careless and less nervous about his father. She on the other hand was not. More than once her eyes darted to the door as if it would open within the next seconds. It never did. Her phone laid on the table, screen down but in close reach. Her right foot was permanently fidgeting below the table.   
“Superman, what’s your plan for the day?”  
Marcus chewed and pondered.   
“Mh,” he swallowed, “it’s practice day. So dad would bring me to mum or if he had time to practice and maybe watch.”   
She nodded and smiled warmly. Christopher had a golden heart when it came to Marcus.  
“Okay, so what do you want to do if dad can’t do it?”   
Marcus looked up, his eyes wide and lost in thought. She tried to hold up her smile but it was hart. As she bit her lip she waited patiently for an answer from the boy.   
“I want my dad.”   
“I know, Marcus.”   
“Where is he?”   
She sighed and looked at her plate; she hadn’t eaten much.   
“I do not know, sweetie. He had to work – it was an emergency – other ways he would never leave you. You know that, right?” Marcus nodded.   
“Good, because your dad loves you so much.”   
“I love him, too.” She couldn’t hide the bright smile on his mumbling.   
“He knows. That’s why you two hugged so tightly last night, right?   
“But apparently work is not done, yet. So, we have to wait. But I’m quite sure your dad does not want you to worry.”   
Marcus had nodded several times.   
“So, if the only thing we can do is to wait for him to finish work, we should think about, what we could do with our time so he knows we didn’t worry.”   
That time Marcus sighed and swayed his head a little.   
“Then I want to go home, because my bag is with mommy.”   
She nodded and whispered her agreement.   
The cleaned the table together, before she sent Marcus to brush his teeth and get ready. She braced herself against the kitchen counter. Marcus’ mother. She had never met the woman. She didn’t even know her name. What was she going to tell her?   
That Christopher had gone into the night and his current whereabouts were unknown? That she was barely a neighbor or should she tell her about her – relationship? – whatever with Christopher? But more pressingly she only wanted the answer to were Christopher was herself.   
  
They took the bus since she still didn’t have a car. The more they left the inner city behind them the more insecure she felt.   
Marcus had rested his head against the window and stared outside. From time to time, he pointed some interesting things that grabbed his attention out. They had to change the bus twice and she actually apologized to Marcus that it was taking so long. But they boy did not mind. He told her how he never took the bus or that he liked seeing all these parts of the city. As they passed her workplace, it was her time to point some buildings out.   
Marcus listened attentively and asked her about the number of books they had and how much stairs you could actually run up and down. The conversation lifted her mood.   
When they finally reached their last stop, she felt sick to her stomach. She tried to calm herself down but she had no idea how to do that. A warm hand grasped hers. She looked down to her side where Marcus was walking. The gesture was so small, yet it helped her so much. She straightened her shoulders, rolled her neck and started to walk towards Marcus’s home.  
He pointed out where to turn so she did not have to stare at her phone. When his house came into sight, he started to bounce. They crossed the street and crossed a nice driveway before she could knock on the door.  
It felt like hours, she looked back to Marcus; his smile relaxed her immediately.   
The woman that opened the door had rather short, dark hair and kind brown eyes, which looked at her in surprise. Before she could say something, Marcus called her and her face lit up with love. She went down to her haunches and pulled Marcus in an embrace.   
“Hey, baby! You are home early.”   
“We took the bus, mommy – all the way from dad’s apartment.”   
Her eyebrows furrowed. She blinked at Marcus before she shuffled him into the house and told him to unpack his backpack. Marcus waved her goodbye before he vanished inside the house.  
Marcus mother was beautiful. She was someone you could like, someone you better had in your corner because otherwise she would probably make quite an excellent opponent in a fight.   
“Who are? Why is my son with you? And for God’s sake where is his father?”   
She released a rattling breath and wet her lips. Her mouth was so dry.   
“I’m so sorry. I’m a neighbor of Marcus’s dad. Last night I was there when Christopher got a call. He didn’t come back – not yet. I didn’t know what to do and Marcus said, he wanted to go home. So we came here.”   
Her eyes had not once darted down because she knew it was important to hold eye contact in a situation like this. She had to do it back at her old work. The other woman was mad, it was nearly visible under her skin.   
“What do you mean by that?”   
“I don’t know,” she mumbled, “It was a call. He said he won’t be long. I can’t reach him, straight to voicemail and I don’t know who to call.”   
The woman leaned against the doorframe and looked her up and down. It was not judgingly, it seemed to be a scan of your opponent.   
“He does that a lot, I hope you know that already.”   
Her voice was so much colder than it had been with Marcus. She cocked her head at her words. “That he leaves more times than he stays.”   
“Even when it comes to Marcus?”, she felt brave, almost as if she should at least try to redeem Christopher, not his actions but his person.   
She saw how Marcus’s mum looked to the ground. Her arms were crossed and she stared at her feet.   
“No. He had never done that.”   
“That’s what I thought.”   
They looked at each other shyly. As if they had taken a step too far, both of them.   
“Marcus was worried. I told him that Christopher wouldn’t want him to. That he always comes home. He does that? Coming home to Christopher, right?”   
The other woman nodded before she spoke again.  
“Yes.” She shuffled her foot. “So, you’re the neighbor?”   
This time she nodded.   
“Just the neighbor?”  
She didn’t know what to say, so she shrugged her shoulders. After a few heavy seconds she added that she didn’t know. The other woman let out a breath.   
“He goes and comes back, he always does. We didn’t work because I was not cut out for that. But he is Marcus’s dad after all and I can’t say a bad thing when it comes to that fact.”   
They stood there in silence. Stolen glances at each other and awkward shuffling.   
“Thank you for bringing him over.”  
“No problem, he is a sweetheart. You have an amazing kid.”   
The warm smile returned.   
“Yeah, he’s the big deal. I’m Rhea by the way.”   
“Nice to meet you.” She meant it and said her goodbyes. Even though she was done with the talk, her heart felt heavy and her shoulder were slumped. It was not as satisfying for her as she would have hoped. As long as Marcus had been around, she had felt better. She had to hold up the good spirits for the boy. Now with him back with his mother she was alone with her thoughts.   
“Hey!”, she turned as Rhea called after her, “I will let you know if I hear anything..”   
She teared up a little and nodded. It made her feel a little less alone. Allthough it made her think about how she was not enough part of Christopher’s life to get the information herself. After a last glance, she made her way to the bus stop and checked the schedule.   
Luckily, it wouldn’t be too long a wait. Again, she tried to call Christopher; again, it went straight to voice mail.   
On the way back to the loft, she had went over the conversation with Rhea. 

She got what she meant. Within the last months, she hadn’t seen him for days or even weeks and on other occasions, he was always just around the next corner. There was no habit, no structure. She hadn’t mind, mainly because with the shifts and her new surroundings she had had enough on her mind. It hadn’t bothered her. But only because she had told herself not to get invested into anything to soon. She hadn’t seen this coming – or him.  
Christopher had never been a part of her starting over plan. So, if Rhea said, that leaving was normal for him – could she live with this? It would mean independence on her side of the relationship.  
After her last it didn’t seem too bad. However, she had felt the longing after spending time with him grow.  
Rhea looked strong, independent – even a little badass. If she wasn’t cut out for that, how could she possibly be? Working under pressure had never been hard. When she used to work in the hospital, it was part of the job. She knew how to differ necessities and careful interactions with people. They had settled on some rules – especially to differ their time from his work. But was that enough in the long run? Would it be enough to know he would always come home to her?

She probably had checked her phone ten times a minute. By the end of the day she felt exhausted and couldn’t wait to go back to work in the morning. She would have the morning shift for the next three days.   
Even though, she couldn’t settle. Her body felt tired, her mind, too – but she could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned from side to side but it didn’t help. After she drank a glass of water she leaned against the counter. There was no good explanation for Christopher being gone. She only had two possible answers – to believe he had gotten hurt or that he had gone for a job.   
She stared at her bed and saw him clearly in front of her. Her mind didn’t wander, she did not go through memories – she just stared.   
If she only had two possible answers, she decided to go with the second. He was just gone. She also decided to trust what Rhea said – he always came back. So she settled on that. He was on a job and would come back eventually.   
With this decision, she placed the glass in the sink and turned to go back to bed. As she passed the sideboard next to her entry the keys caught her eyes.   
_You do know you have a key, right?_  
It was worth a try. She took the keys and her phone, slipped some trainers on and went upstairs to Christopher’s apartment. In front of his door she hesitated. She actually felt like an intruder, like she was breaking in. With a huffed breath, she inspected her key chain more mindfully. There was in fact a key she didn’t notice from before. May he really did get her a key.   
She tried it and looked over her shoulder before she turned it around. The door unlocked and the dark apartment laid in front of her. Why couldn’t he tell her he got her a key – like a normal person? As she thought of the question, she raised her eyebrows at herself. Nothing about him was very normal.   
She finally stepped inside and closed the door. Her body relaxed. She locked the door behind her and took the keys with her to the bedroom. The bed was untouched, just as she had left it this morning. She placed the keys on the nightstand and took one of his hoodies.   
The bed was warm and smelled like him and she finally drifted into sleep.   
  
The exhaustion was still there when she woke up and her phone still showed no messages or calls from Christopher. If she truly believed, Christopher was on a job then she should get a grip.  
After quick shower at her place and some breakfast, she left for her shift at the library. Originally, she should have worked with Collin, but he had called in sick. So no excessive chatting and lunchbreak at a coffee shop.   
She enjoyed the interaction with students today. It was a new feeling that had settled in just a few weeks ago. At first, she had been unsure about that part of the job, but by now, she welcomed it. She realized she had actually missed it.   
It was easy to chat away. There was no life on the line; the problems that occurred could be solved in an instance. She even turned down book sorting, so she could stay at the helping desk. At the end of her shift, she felt peaceful and even a little fulfilled.  
She packed her bag, checked twice if she took her keys and left the library without a hurry. Her phone ringed and she read rather long apology text from Collin, which she answered with fake disappointment and a truthful raincheck. They would have other shifts together.   
She called Sara and spontaneously went for an early dinner with her.   
Their conversation was light, she told Sara that she hadn’t heard from Christopher, but not how he left. Neither did she tell her about Rhea. It was not the right time and frankly, she couldn’t keep going over all those things over and over again.   
Since the two would have some shifts together within the week they planned some meals for their mutual breaks.   
Although it was a short date, it helped her immensely. In comparison, she felt much better than the day before. Maybe the key to being okay with his crazy schedules was to have some backup plans to spend her time.   
If she knew it was regular for him to vanish, she could find some coping in activities as simple as this. The independence she had thought about the day before didn’t seem too bad.   
At least she should try.   
With that realization, she felt braver. She was not just the neighbor anymore and she clearly didn’t want to be just the neighbor again.   
Back in her place she took down the dry laundry and put it away. She had washed a few of Christopher things, which he had left on some nightly visits. Since she was not on hundred percent sure if she should keep them at her place, she decided to bring it upstairs and put it away there.   
He could scold her later for that. Hell, he should just say he wanted some things at her place for God’s sake. Ridiculous.   
This time she slipped right into his apartment and it didn’t felt as wrong as the night before. She knew her way around his place by now, but didn’t feel the night to go through his stuff. Mostly because she would hate if he would go through hers to begin with.   
She turned to leave the loft as she noticed the folded piece of paper by the front door. For a second she froze and quickly snapped back into action.   
The handwriting was unfamiliar, but she knew what it was about.   
It read that _C_ was in a hospital across town and an annotation: GSW. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. I'm honestly not so sure if I did Rhea justice but I tried.  
> Stay well x


End file.
